


Хрупкое счастье

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gothic, M/M, Mages, Omega Verse, Single work, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Счастье такое хрупкое, его так легко потерять.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: ББ-квест





	1. Chapter 1

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал, что всего через полгода Георг будет чувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым, он бы ни за что не поверил.

За окном лил дождь. Погода в начале октябре в Берлине всегда была влажная. Выходить совершенно не хотелось. Но рабочий день закончился, и делать в офисе Георгу было нечего. Впрочем, и дома в одиночестве и пустоте огромной квартиры он тоже не представлял, чем заняться.

Не было настроения читать, не было желания слушать музыку или возиться с бумагами Тревора. Не было интереса ждать ночи, засыпать и просыпаться. Последние лет десять не хотелось совершенно ничего. Когда он потерял интерес к жизни? Когда утомительное бессмертие стало вызывать отвращение?

Внезапно принятое решение всколыхнуло сонное настроение. Георг Фридрих Вильгельм резким движением отвернулся от окна, подхватил плащ и направился к выходу. Сегодня Тревор отдыхал в клубе Инферно и возможно, будучи в хорошем расположении духа, позволит Георгу уйти.

Он уже не раз просил об этом, выпрашивал отставку и спокойное завершение своей долгой жизни. Он заслужил, честно отработал пусть ненужный ему, но ценный дар, и хотел просто состариться и умереть. Но Тревор держал на цепи, находил точки давления, пользовался преданностью и ответственностью, и год за годом откладывал заслуженный покой. Но терпение имеет свойство заканчиваться, Георг отчётливо понимал, что, если его не отпустят, он готов сорваться с цепи и уйти сам. Пусть не тихо и спокойно, мирно закончив жизнь стариком, а оборвать ее насильно, может, даже сражаясь со своими, чтобы уж наверняка…

Он вышел и запер кабинет. Секретарь при его появлении вскочил на ноги и испуганно замер в полупоклоне. Молодой, красивый омега-вампир Ким Шварц служил ему уже более двадцати восьми лет и со своими навыками вряд ли продвинулся бы куда-то выше в ближайшее столетие. В глазах секретаря всегда отражался страх. Георг не понимал, почему его боятся, но слышал, как Ким шепотом по телефону делится со своим любовником, какой у него ужасающе мрачный начальник.

Георг не считал себя мрачным. Немного замкнутым, нелюдимым — возможно. Но прожив столь долгую, утомительную жизнь, он потерял к ней интерес. Да и к окружающим его людям тоже. Говорят, бессмертие накладывает тяжелый отпечаток. Когда не умеешь наслаждаться своим существованием, каждая минута становится в тягость. Георг иногда забывал дату и дни недели, бессмертие давно слилось в один бесконечно-нескончаемый день. И он больше не мог этого выносить.

Клуб располагался между Берлином и Потсдамом рядом с фешенебельными частными постройками за официальной границей города. Он пользовался всеми привилегиями округа и не облагался городскими налогами. Под увеселительное заведение Тревор отгрохал огромное строение, на верхних этажах обустроил свое логово, а нижние отдал под танцклуб, бордель, казино и дорогой ресторан. Где-то в подвалах прятал пленников и шлюх, и тех, и других используя как доноров крови. Для бессмертных Инферно олицетворял королевскую роскошь и достаток. Для людей — идеальное место, чтобы тратить деньги мажорам или блатным детишкам. Георг не любил Инферно, но, работая на Тревора, приходилось туда заглядывать.

Сегодняшняя вечеринка только начиналась. Элитная парковка, пока наполовину пустая, позволила Георгу поставить свой потёртый автомобиль рядом с входом. Он тяжело поднялся по широкой, крутой лестнице, застеленной красной дорожкой, и направился к служебному лифту. Запустил его по отпечатку пальца. Тревор легко вводил новые технологии в свою жизнь, заставляя и окружение подстраиваться под его причуды. Георгу новшества давались тяжело, но он заставил себя освоить компьютер и несколько языков программирования, чтобы не отставать от жизни. Пытливый ум с лёгкостью изучил принципы работы тех или иных технологий, только принять их не получалось, и для себя Георг списал все на магию. Интернет, компьютер, телефон — он пользовался новинками, но вместе с тем оставался старомодным ретроградом. Георг любил старину и предметы, хранившие под пыльным налетом запах времени и истории.

Тревор пока не спустился в гостевой зал, и Георг поднялся на пятый этаж, где между дорогими апартаментами Тревор обустроил рабочие места для себя и персонала. Секретарь пропустил Георга в приемную и попросил подождать. Георг занял темно-бордовый кожаный диванчик, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака потертую газету и, открыв ее на финансовой колонке, углубился в чтение.

— Это позапрошлогодняя газета, — раздался рядом насмешливый голос.

Георг оторвался от цифр и встретился с небесно-голубыми глазами сидящего рядом омеги. Когда он пришел? Георг зачитался и не обратил внимания, хотя омега пах очень ярко и чем-то знакомым... только неуловимым и забытым.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Георг, и омега почему-то рассмеялся.

— Аяма Костис, — произнес тот, протягивая руку для знакомства.

Георг посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на секретаря. В приемную к Тревору Тортонио посторонних не пускали, и раз парня ещё не выгнали, значит, свой.

— Георг Фридрих Вильгельм, — представился он, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Тройное имя? — удивился Аяма.

— Да, — коротко ответил он, не зная, как и о чем продолжать разговор.

— А я пришел подписать контракт. Мое резюме нашли в сети и пригласили. Необычно, я работу и не искал, но предложение оказалось интересным, помощник менеджера в подобном заведении и престижно, и увлекательно. Ты согласен?

Георг неопределенно кивнул. Похоже, омега со стороны, а значит, придется следить за словами и жестами, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего и не открыть случайно корпоративную тайну. И вряд ли на встречу его пригласил сам Тревор, скорее всего, Оскар — управляющий клубом искал помощника.

Аяма навязчиво продолжил беседу. С Георгом нередко пытались познакомиться, он выглядел на двадцать пять, высокий и хорошо сложенный, одевался приятно и со вкусом. Воспитанный в старинной аристократической семье, Георг казался анахроничным рыцарем, сошедшим с обложек модных журналов. Личный аромат исчез после принятия дара, но он искусно подбирал парфюм, чтобы никто не ошибся в том, что перед ним альфа. Светлые, длинные волосы собирал в низкий хвост, голубые глаза светились холодом. Он напоминал классического викинга. Только гладко выбритое лицо отличало его от образа.

— Ты тоже ищешь работу? — не отставал омега.

— Нет, у меня встреча с владельцем. Я финансист компании.

— Здорово, значит, будем работать вместе.

Георг кивнул, он не знал, о чем говорить с молодыми представителями современного общества. Омега выглядел лет на двадцать, но, возможно, был немного старше. Высокий и сухощавый, но не спортивный, темные волосы коротко стриженные и уложенные в воздушное каре. Светлые глаза казались ярче, подчеркнутые надетой в тон рубашкой и дорогим костюмом. Омега был хорош собой, но других в подобное заведение и не пригласили бы. Георга мучило любопытство, как связан омега с их братством, пришел ли в поисках дара или его действительно заинтересовала работа. Спросить он не успел — дверь в кабинет открылась, и Тревор пригласил его к себе.

— Удачи, — кинул на прощание Аяма.

— У тебя в приемный человек, — без приветствия сообщил он бессмертному королю Берлина.

— Не у меня. — Тревор, невысокий, коренастый альфа лет тридцати, с густой шевелюрой и не менее густой растительностью на лице, вальяжно устроился в огромном кресле и курил дорогую сигару. Все в его облике и окружении казалось дорогим. — Это Оскар пожелал смертного помощника.

— Оскар занимается клубными делами, стараясь угодить тебе. Но с постельными навыками у него на порядок лучше, чем с руководством. Он то и дело набирает новых администраторов, а потом скидывает на них свои ошибки. Лучше пусть делает то, что умеет! — не удержался Георг от резких высказываний в адрес любовника короля.

— Оставь Оскара в покое, — поморщился Тревор, явно не желая об этом говорить. Уже много лет Оскар крутил им, как хотел, но не потерял благосклонность. Чем привлек молодой вампир древнего бессмертного, для Георга оставалось загадкой.

— Поставь на место управляющего знающего человека или вампира, если ты не доверяешь смертным. Оскар с этой ролью не справляется.

— Я же сказал — не лезь, — уже с нажимом повторил Тревор и продолжил небрежно: — Оскару нравится, пусть занимается. И если смертный не может решить его проблемы — не мне расхлебывать.

— Аяма совсем молодой, — пробормотал Георг, сам не зная зачем. Судьба постороннего парнишки не должна была его тревожить. Но Оскар со смертными обходился пренебрежительно, и те дохли у него как мухи...

— Аяма? Японец? — поинтересовался Тревор.

— Грек, — в кабинет всплыл Оскар собственной персоной. Проскользнул в кресло Тревора и страстно поцеловал. — Симпатичный и мозговитый. От него должен быть толк.

— От многих твоих помощников был толк, — снова ляпнул Георг, и Оскара перекосило от гнева.

— Заткнись, шавка! — рявкнул он. Прекрасное личико исказилось, покрылось темными прожилками проклятой крови, глаза почернели. Подобное проявление их сущности вызывало у Георга лишь отвращение, и он вспомнил, зачем пришел.

— Тревор, мой король, я хотел попросить тебя об услуге.

— Да, точно, — перебил тот его, — тоже хотел попросить — у нас утечка, кто-то таскает деньги из моего сейфа. Не снимает со счетов, не обманывает бухгалтеров, а внаглую, у меня под носом тащит из моих личных запасов. Пошустри по своим каналам, задействуй свою финансовую магию, как ты обычно ее творишь, и узнай, кто и зачем.

— Я бы хотел... — продолжил Георг после небольшой паузы, уверившись, что Тревор закончил.

— Я знаю, что бы ты хотел, — снова оборвал его Тревор. — Мой ответ “нет”! Я тебя не отпущу, не в ближайшее время!

— Давай договоримся, — снова попытался надавить Георг, — я нахожу твоего вора, а ты дашь мне уйти...

— С чего бы?

— Я устал, — признался он и с нескрываемым раздражением продолжил: — Не могу больше и не хочу! Или ты даёшь мне свободу, или я перестану работать. Сброшу твои активы, продам все конкурентам, и ты сам меня прикончишь...

— Угрожаешь? — Тревор поднялся, и свет в комнате стал тусклее. — Думаешь, ты можешь ставить мне условия?

Его темная аура окутала стены и сделала пространство комнаты маленьким и холодным. Тревор, древний, как этот город, давил свой сущностью так, что будь с ними в помещении смертные, наверняка бы свалились в обморок, а самые слабые погибли бы от разрыва сердца. Но Георг не первый раз нарывался на гнев владыки и потому умел справляться с его воздействием. Оскар же заскулил и сжался на полу в комок.

— Я служил тебе триста лет, делал все, что ты хотел, и заработал для тебя состояние. Я отработал твой дар и готов его вернуть... — стараясь говорить спокойнее, произнес Георг и покорно опустился перед ним на колено. — Я заслужил это, Тревор. Теперь я выполню твой последний приказ и уйду.

Гнев повелителя рассеялся так же быстро, как и проявился. Тревор вернулся в свое кресло, подтащил к себе все ещё скулящего Оскара, стал поцелуями его успокаивать и словно забыл о посетителе. Георг принял его молчание за согласие и, поднявшись, поспешил на выход.

В приемной секретарь что-то объяснял Аяме, показывал план здания и передавал ключи.

— Поздравляю с новой работой, — мрачно произнес Георг.

У Оскара долго не задерживаются. Он либо подставит своего работника, либо просто сожрёт.

— Спасибо, — радостно отозвался Аяма.

От омеги ярко потянуло лавандой и сиренью. Лиловым цветом ночного неба и сладостью цветов. Георг, словно ведомый, остановился рядом с ним, рассматривая светлые глаза.

— Позвольте, я проведу вам экскурсию. На словах сложно всё понять, — сам не зная зачем, предложил он. И Аяма согласился.

Здание Инферно, изрезанное тайными ходами для обслуги, ещё более тайными для элитных посетителей и совсем скрытыми для бессмертных. Иногда даже сам Тревор путался в столь сложных переходах, таская с собой планшет с путеводителем. Георг не изучал Инферно особо тщательно, ему хватало основных залов и коридоров. С Аямой он прошелся по нескольким этажам, показал его новый кабинет и террасу на крыше, а потом повел в ресторан. Аяма обмолвился, что голоден, да и у Георга немного сосало под ложечкой.

Близость этого омеги, запах его кожи и крови пробуждали жажду. Вытаскивали на поверхность инстинкты, с которыми тяжело было бороться. Георг не понимал, чего ему больше хочется — испробовать его на вкус или прижаться к губам, наверняка таким же сладким и терпким, как и его природный аромат. Что-то неуловимое в запахе Аямы заставляло трепетать старое сердце и следовать за ним по пятам. Георг уже столетие не водил омег на ужин и теперь чувствовал неловкость, несмотря на свой многовековой стаж.

— Тут очень красиво, — произнес смущенно Аяма, когда официант проводил их к дальним столикам рядом с панорамным окном, — и дорого, — еще тише добавил он.

— Не переживай. Для сотрудников все бесплатно.

Георг сделал заказ. Выбрал особый вид вина, назвав кодовое число. Под этим номером подавали свежую кровь. Георг принимал ее совсем недавно, организм бессмертного требовал кровь не чаще чем раз в неделю, но рядом с Аямой он не мог удержаться от соблазна.

Аяма попросил салат и сок. Скромно кивнул на предложение о десерте. Разговор шел тяжело, смущенный обстановкой Аяма растерял былое красноречие, а Георг давно перестал общаться с людьми и позабыл, как это делается. После ужина он проводил омегу до парковки и несколько минут стоял на обочине, вдыхая странный аромат, оставшийся на губах, которыми он на прощание коснулся мягкой и горячей кожи на кисти Аямы. А потом все. Словно отрезало. Душа вновь наполнилась раздражением и тоской. Георг чувствовал себя старым, никчемным и разбитым. Усталым.

Он вернулся домой, в старинную квартиру в центре Митте, скинул плащ, дорогой костюм и забрался под ледяной душ, смывая запахи улицы и пыль дорог. Смывая дорогие духи с ароматом кедровых орехов и аниса. Кожа от холода стала белой, бесцветной, словно лишенной жизни. Он вытерся и вышел в спальню, вздохнул глубоко, прогоняя затхлость из легких. Дом пах стерильностью и пустотой. Холодом, от которого мурашки бежали по коже. Дом пах смертью, которая никак не могла отыскать Георга среди сотен таких же бессмертных, как он.


	2. Chapter 2

В следующий раз Георг встретил Аяму через неделю. Тот сам пришел в его кабинет, ворвался вихрем лиловых ароматов и затарахтел, нервно и спешно отчитываясь. И лишь выдав длинную тираду о зарплатах, налогах и ещё каких-то нестыковках, которые Оскар благополучно проморгал, поднял взгляд на Георга и смешно покраснел.

— Ой, а господин Оскар сказал мне, что в финансистах у нас древний сухарь, унылый и скучный, видимо, он что-то перепутал.

— Возможно. — Георг усмехнулся, с удовольствием смотря в голубые глаза и чувствуя, как начинает щипать горло. Почему рядом с этим омегой пробуждался аппетит? — Оставляй бумаги Оскара, не сомневаюсь, там нет ничего важного. Ты лучше расскажи, как тебе на новом месте?

— Интересно, как я и предполагал, — улыбнулся Аяма, и на щеках у него появились симпатичные ямочки.

— Присаживайся, поделюсь секретами, как не потонуть в этом бассейне с пираньями.

— Мне казалось, там больше акул, чем пираний.

— Ты слишком добр к ним. Акулы — опасные крупные хищники, жестокие и кровожадные. А пираньи просто пожирают все на своем пути, не разбираясь и не выбирая. Не хотелось бы, чтоб столь юное и прекрасное создание попало им под раздачу.

— Я ненамного младше тебя, — искренне рассмеялся Аяма, а Георг только загадочно улыбнулся. Он действительно выглядел молодо, хотя за плечами лежали столетия и давили неподъемным грузом бессмысленности своего существования. Георг никогда не радовался бессмертию, но почему-то продолжал влачить свою жалкую жизнь.

— Ты очень красивый, — заметил он, и Аяма кокетливо кивнул головой.

— Хочешь, поужинаем вместе. Приглашаю тебя к себе, я неплохо готовлю, — внезапно предложил омега, а у Георга внутри все затрепетало от желания, он сам не ожидал от себя подобной реакции, но постарался скрыть эмоции.

— С радостью приму твое приглашение, — сдержанно ответил он.

Добирались они каждый на своей машине, и Георг как зачарованный следовал за маленькой малолитражкой, боясь упустить ее из вида и потерять свою путеводную звезду.

Небольшая квартира в панельном доме встретила его запахом домашних цветов и двумя котами. Георг замер на пороге, не решаясь войти — обычно звери на бессмертных реагировали агрессивно, но эти только нахально блеснули на него глазами и принялись тереться спинами о ноги Аямы.

— Наглые твари, — заметил его взгляд Аяма и отошел в сторону, пропуская в узкий коридор. — Проходи, сейчас тапочки дам.

В доме все казалось живым и уютным. Подоконник и пол рядом с ним занимали горшки с цветами. На полках книги и дешевые фигурки, на столе красивая простенькая скатерть и вазочка с цветущими ромашками. Всюду витали запахи спокойствия и яркий аромат омеги. От него кружилась голова и хотелось, как те самые коты, опуститься на четвереньки и потереться о штанину. Георгу приходилось себя одергивать, прятать клыки и глотать густую слюну, омега притягивал, пробуждал древний голод и давно забытые желания близости. Георг жаждал его, мечтая удовлетворить свои низменные потребности и сбежать.

Но он почему-то не мог.

Аяма суетился на крохотной кухоньке, а Георг пожирал его взглядом, как следит хищник за своей жертвой, но даже несмотря на голод, ему не хотелось охотиться. Смущающие эмоции заставляли снова чувствовать себя живым и юным. Рядом с этим парнем казалось, что мир расцвеает красками и жизнь вновь обретает смысл.

— Тебе нравится ризотто?

— Уверен, мне понравится любое блюдо, которое ты приготовишь.

— Не стоит мне льстить, прежде чем ты его попробуешь! — Аяма накрыл стол и расставил симпатичные тарелки с цветочной окантовкой. Положил ему целую гору еды и налил молока. На кружке цвела лиловая лаванда.

— Я уже попробовал, — завороженно ответил Георг, не в силах отвести от него взгляд. — Это очень вкусно.

— А что тебе еще нравится? Я неплохо готовлю тушеную капусту и маринованную говядину, отварные колбаски и рулетики из телятины. А еще знаю греческую кухню и могу угостить настоящим клефтико по старинному семейному рецепту.

— Я бы съел все.

Аяма рассмеялся, придвинул соусницу и хлеб, немного смущаясь, и стал рассказывать о своем увлечении. Георг впитывал каждое слово, следил за его губами, за появившимся румянцем на щеках. Еда действительно была вкусной, но он хотел другого, и приходилось прикрывать рот салфеткой, чтобы Аяма не заметил, как выросли от жажды его клыки.

— Ты обещал рассказать мне, как выжить в Инферно.

— Это сложнее, чем готовить, — признался Георг, — главное, не ведись на поводу у Оскара, он втягивает в неприятности, а потом вешает всех собак и долги. Оскар не слишком умелый руководитель, но и чужих советов не приемлет, подавать идеи ему следует осторожно, чтобы он принял их за свои и не высмеял. Также опасайся Тревора, он только притворяется расслабленным и ведет себя спокойно рядом с Оскаром, в гневе он очень опасен, стоит оступиться... А еще не оставайся с ним наедине, — добавил он, чувствуя иррациональный страх.

— Почему?

— Он имеет некие пристрастия... соблазняет своих сотрудников, — скрыл истинную причину Георг. Не мог же он сказать, что и Тревор, и Оскар под настроение могли просто сожрать кого-нибудь из служащих.

— Не переживай, я смогу за себя постоять, — улыбнулся Аяма и положил свою руку на его. Ладонь у него оказалась невероятно горячая и запах от нее шел пьянящий. Георг не удержался и, прижав к губам, поцеловал ее, переполненный смущением и желанием. Уже давно ни один омега не вызывал у него подобных чувств. Это было странно.

— Может, ты переведешься в мой отдел? Здание в центре города, собственный спортивный зал и столовая...

— Я ничего не понимаю в финансах, — рассмеялся Аяма.

— Сегодня ты принес мне отчёты и сводки по долгам, это сложная работа, но ты преуспел.

— Я потратил на это неделю... а ты разобрался в них, лишь один раз взглянув, — припечатал фактом Аяма, забрал у него руку и продолжил есть.

Они еще немного поговорили про работу, и Георг засобирался домой. Не хотел быть назойливым и навязчивым, а еще, воспитанный в другую эпоху, он считал невежливым засиживаться у незамужнего омеги. Аяма проводил его скованно, вел себя настороженно, и Георг надеялся, что не задел его своими резкими высказываниями. На прощание он хотел поцеловать Аяме руку, но тот сам шагнул ближе, обвил его шею и коснулся уголка губ. Целомудренно и очень горячо.

— Мы ведь еще увидимся? — с надеждой спросил Георг.

— Конечно, жду тебя завтра на ужин. Постараюсь удивить.

Георг плохо запомнил, как добрался домой, он витал в облаках и мечтательно улыбался. Аяма одним прикосновением перечеркнул трехсотлетнюю тоску. Впервые за очень долгое время Георг не думал о смерти, а ждал наступления следующей встречи. Пьянящий аромат, нежная улыбка и кокетливые ямочки на щеках, приятный акцент и мелодичный голос. Георг не мог остановиться, то и дело вспоминая случайного знакомого. Аяма, наивный и юный, казался ему новообретенным другом и прекрасным собеседником.

Завороженный этими эмоциями, он работал с неохотой. Деньги больше не привлекали, они сыпались на его счёт как из рога изобилия, и Георг понятия не имел, как и куда их тратить. Большую часть прибыли он отдавал на благотворительность, оставлял на счетах Тревора или вкладывал в развитие города. Но даже эти траты не уменьшали его богатства. Личный счет высвечивался бесконечной цифрой с восемью нулями и растущими процентами по вкладам. Георг умел зарабатывать. Это было практически единственной его способностью. Как временами шутил Тревор — дар создал из Георга великого финансиста, а не воина или манипулятора.

По вечерам Георг освобождался раньше обычного и каждый день приезжал к Аяме. Закрывал свой кабинет в шесть и направлялся к Инферно, чтобы дождаться окончания рабочего дня нового помощника Оскара и ехать за ним следом через весь город в крохотную квартиру, где Аяма, раскрасневшийся и счастливый, кормил его новым блюдом. Вкусная еда, приятные разговоры, и Георг прощался осторожным поцелуем, боясь переступить черту или потерять контроль. К омеге тянуло так сильно, что временами он представлял их обнимающихся, сжатых тисками страсти и его нечеловеческого голода. Кровь Аямы завораживала и манила, и это заставляло держать на расстоянии, хотя хотелось совершенно другого.

Их встречи продолжались уже несколько недель, а Георг так и не решился развить эти отношения во что-то большее. Слишком давно он не ухаживал за омегой, но сейчас старался изо всех сил, чтобы показать себя с лучшей стороны и не испортить впечатления. С Аямой было хорошо и легко, и не считая мучающего голода, Георгу все нравилось.

Время с Аямой летело быстро. Яркий и очаровательный, он казался лучиком света. Начитанный и образованный Георг не чувствовал разделяющую их пропасть лет. Но вместе с тем, для своих двадцать пяти он был жутко наивным или просто слишком добрым. Иногда над его простотой тянуло смеяться, но чаще Георг испытывал доселе неизвестное щемящее чувство восхищения. В этом жестоком мире Аяма остался не испачканным людскими пороками. Искренний и честный, он притягивал как магнит, и рядом с ним хотелось стать таким же. Или хоть чуточку лучше.

Дружеские встречи оставались целомудренными, Георг не хотел их пачкать низменными желаниями, а Аяма хоть и показывал свое влечение, временами соблазняя по-детски глупо и смешно, оказался невинным и сам не знал, как правильно действовать. Георг очень хотел его, мечтал о близости, но при этом жажда крови захлестывала с головой, и Георг останавливался. Боялся сделать больно, сорваться и превратиться в жестокое чудовище, неспособное себя контролировать. Лучше так, чем потерять даже эту милую, теплую дружбу.

Между делом через свои каналы Георг запросил доступ к текущим банковским сделкам по городу. Следовало отыскать вора, так или иначе крупная сумма обязана была засветиться. Подобные вопросы приходилось решать уже не первый раз, но наличие компьютера и всемирной сети избавило его от необходимости бегать и общаться с людьми вживую. Только за это он полюбил прогресс.


	3. Chapter 3

Через месяц ненавязчивого общения и общих ужинов в выдавшийся выходной, который Георг специально высвободил в своем плотном расписании, чего не делал уже десятилетиями, он пригласил Аяму на прогулку по городу. Омега с радостью согласился, принарядился в легкое бежевое пальто с вышивкой по рукавам и светлую шапочку. Он смотрелся солнечно, а от его улыбки становилось жарко. Они побродили вдоль озера в Тиргартене, покормили голодных лебедей и сами перекусили сладкими круассанами на лавочке. Аяма светился и рассказывал о себе — что раньше жил в Гамбурге, почти не выбирался за пределы города, но учиться переехал в Берлин и с тех пор ощущает этот город как свой родной. Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в этом городе, пусть разрушенном до основания, но все же старинном и таинственном. Георг слушал Аяму с улыбкой и старался не думать о поцелуях. О том, какие мягкие у него губы, как сладко пахнут они медом.

Обедали они в маленьком домашнем кафе, где подавали тыквенный суп с семечками и булочки с капустой. Аяма наелся от души и, раскрасневшись, поделился воспоминаниями, как сам увлекся готовкой. Еще на первом курсе купил себе сборник рецептов и кормил весь этаж в студенческом общежитии. К нему даже преподаватели заглядывали, чтобы попробовать то или иное блюдо.

— Немного им завидую, — признался Георг.

— Почему?

— Они проводили все это время с тобой.

Аяма покраснел еще сильнее и прильнул к Георгу, ища близости.

— Я знаю тебя всего ничего, а кажется, что целую жизнь, — признался он, — мне с тобой спокойно и хорошо.

— Мне тоже, — завороженно ответил Георг.

— Пойдем отсюда, на нас все смотрят, — Аяма смущенно кивнул куда-то в сторону, и Георг поднялся, не отводя взгляда от его глаз.

Мельком посмотрел туда, куда Аяма указал, и обмер от ужаса — за ними следили. Оскар послал своих ищеек или это Тревор решил проверить, чем в нерабочее время занимаются его служащие. Так или иначе, за соседним столиком, неловко прикрывшись шляпами, сидели двое боевиков. Специально обращенные, преданные слуги, готовые за подаренные силы и дар лизать господину ботинки.

Георг быстро подхватил Аяму за талию и, ускорив шаг, вышел из заведения. До машины добирались бегом, Аяма запыхался и посмеивался, не понимая, что происходит. А Георг сорвался с места, чуть не задев стоящую рядом машину. Выбрал направление на Лихтенберг, где среди однотипных советских построек можно было уйти от преследования. От них отстали, но сердце продолжало встревоженно стучать в груди. Зачем Тревор послал за ними слежку? И что сделает с его омегой, когда поймет, что это совсем не мимолетное увлечение.

— Куда мы так спешим? — Аяма с некоторой тревогой смотрел на проносящиеся мимо дома.

— Заедем в сады мира в Марцане? — предложил Георг, немного успокоившись.

— Я там никогда не был, — согласился Аяма, — только ненадолго, у меня есть и другие планы. — Он игриво подмигнул, а у Георга все упало. Он надеялся закончить этот день вдвоем, посмотреть закат и пожелать Аяме сладких снов. Но спорить не стал. Свернул к садами припарковал машину так, чтобы со стороны въезда она не бросалась в глаза.

Погода немного испортилась, и Аяма зябко кутался в тонкое пальтишко. Они купили сладкую вату и палочки бенгальских огней и бродили в японском садике между выложенными камнем ручейками и вишневыми деревьями. Георг сначала положил руку омеге на спину, надеясь обогреть, но потом снял свой пиджак и накинул ему на плечи.

Моросил легкий дождь, но, несмотря на ранний ноябрь, было очень тепло. Аяма попросил зажечь бенгальские огоньки, и они стояли у воды, рассматривая разлетающиеся искорки. Под раскидистой елью было сухо, тихо перешептывались птицы и деревья между собой, Аяма приник лицом к груди и замер, горячо дыша куда-то под сердце. Георг перебирал его волосы и согревался горячим дыханием. Тело трепетало, но на душе царил покой, ему давно ни с кем не было так умиротворенно и легко, возможно даже никогда.

— Поцелуешь меня? — попросил Аяма.

— С радостью.

— Только по-настоящему, — улыбнулся он, ускользая от его губ.

Георг подчинился. С удовольствием и полной отдачей. Он не спешил и не торопил Аяму, хотя чувствовал, что омега, воспитанный совсем в другой эпохе, привык к другому темпу жизни. Но Георг Фридрих Вильгельм родился в шестнадцатом веке, действовал неторопливо и медленно. Вкус Аямы пьянил и пробуждал голод, приходилось прятать клыки и осторожничать. Но яркая страсть и сладкий запах лиловых цветов обжигали желанием сильнее, чем сгоревший до пальцев бенгальский огонек.

— Хочешь меня? — Аяма потянул его в темноту сада, пытаясь расстегнуть рубашку, но Георг его остановил. — Ты молодой красивый альфа, что с тобой не так?

— Возможно, я не так молод, как тебе кажется...

— Я тебя не привлекаю? — спросил он напрямую.

— Напротив, даже очень. Но я не хочу форсировать события и подталкивать тебя к чему-то, чего ты не захочешь.

— Иногда ты кажешься мне галантным и учтивым, но временами очень тугодумным, — шепнул ему на ухо Аяма и направился к парковке, — теперь я выбираю место, где мы проведем время!

Аяма попросил отвезти его к приюту для животных рядом со своим домом. По дороге рассказал, что часто туда заглядывает, навещает питомцев. Он с детства любил зверей, но родители запрещали держать их, а теперь владелец съемного жилья против домашних животных. Аяма время от времени таскал к себе котов, но потом приходилось возвращать их в приют. Детская мечта никуда не делась, и Аяма все еще надеялся, что в будущем у него дома поселится толпа четвероногих друзей.

Георг слушал его с улыбкой, животные не любили бессмертных, чувствовали их силу, атаковали или сбегали. Но Аяма их как-то успокаивал, временно жившие у него коты никогда не обращали на Георга особого внимания. Да и в питомнике, куда Аяма его затащил, звери хоть и притихли недоверчиво, но ярких эмоций в отношении вампира не проявляли.

Маленький питомник был заставлен клетками, в которых держали зверей. Условия не самые приличные, но в внутри было на удивление чисто и почти не воняло. Аяма доставал котят одного за другим, чесал им ушки и шептал комплименты. К щенкам забрался прямо в вольер и, посмеиваясь, позволил им по себе ползать. Звери его любили, тянулись с восторженным писком, а Георг просто наблюдал и с наслаждением вдыхал усилившийся аромат цветов. Запах Аямы перебил все остальные и сейчас ещё один скрытый оттенок чувствовался сильнее всего. Свежесть озона или зелень травы. Загадочный и непонятный, казалось, омега пах самой жизнью...

Опасная и неприятная мысль уколола, Георг изумлённо смотрел, как Аяма вытирает слезящиеся глазки щенку и тот радостно начинает вилять хвостом. Ещё один, чуть прихрамывая, после его рук скачет счастливым мячиком. Такие вещи не могли быть случайностью или совпадением. Георг глубже вдохнул запах свежести и, закашлявшись, стремглав выбежал на улицу.

Уже стемнело, и закоулок, где расположился приют, даже не освещался. Георг, тяжело дыша, оперся на стену и позволил своей сущности взять на мгновение вверх. Из горла вырвался хриплый рев, перед глазами почернело.

Как он мог так ошибиться, как мог не заметить это раньше? Аяма светился магией, не так сильно, как другие, но все же, особенно после применения чар, от него разило аурой колдовства. И тот необычный запах не что иное, как проявление его способностей. Аяма — маг, древний враг вампиров. Испокон веков они охотятся друг на друга. Одни в жажде власти, другие в поисках лёгкой крови. Но в современном мире они все чаще просто убивали друг друга, не тратя время на реверансы.

Что ему делать с этим знанием? Допросить Аяму? Или сразу убить...

От этой мысли в душе кольнуло холодом. Омега не просто ему приглянулся, он понравился по-настоящему, а приятные вечера, проведенные вместе, сблизили их сильнее, чем можно было представить. Георгу казалось, он стал зависим от чужого присутствия, чужого внимания, просто от его взгляда и улыбки. Он не сможет его убить. И отдать Тревору на растерзание тоже не сможет.

Аяма вышел за ним. Удивленно и встревоженно подошёл ближе. Георгу пришлось подавить свои чувства. Спрятать эмоции, чтобы омега не заметил, как потемнели глаза и пошли черными полосами вены на лице.

— Что-то случилось? — с искренней заботой поинтересовался Аяма.

— Я устал. Поедем к тебе?

Тот не заподозрил ничего необычного, хотя в машине они оба молчали. Георг пытался решить, что делать дальше. Как убрать Аяму подальше от Инферно и уберечь от Тревора. Возле дома омеги он снова заметил слежку. Похоже, Оскар тоже что-то подозревал. И это усложняло задачу. В молчании они поднялись в квартиру, и Аяма предложил чаю.

— Я чем-то тебя расстроил? — спросил он осторожно.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что маг? — мрачно поинтересовался Георг, поднимая на него черные глаза. Решения он так и не нашел, но и оставить все как есть не мог. Рано или поздно он проявит себя, и тогда уже Аяма его непременно убьет...

— Как ты узнал? Я не думал, что ты тоже...

— Я чувствую, когда мне лгут, — рыкнул Георг, перехватывая суетливые пальцы омеги. — Зачем ты пришел в Инферно? Что хотел от меня?

— Я не... — Аяма смутился и отвел взгляд. Он не выглядел напуганным, скорее удивленным. — Мои способности очень слабы. Все, что я умею, — немного лечить животных и выращивать цветы. Я маг жизни, без особых талантов и образования. Мой отец намного успешнее и, поняв, что я ни на что не годен, выставил из дома. Поэтому я переехал в Берлин. Мне было некомфортно оставаться с ним рядом.

История частично была правдивой, Георг не смог уловить, в чем именно Аяма солгал. Но его ложь обижала и расстраивала. Георг не мог его загипнотизировать и вытянуть правду — сам никогда не практиковал эту способность, к тому же маги обычно имели ментальный блок. Но Георг легко мог связать его, забросить в багажник машины и отвести Тревору, в пыточных камерах которого Аяма признался бы в любых грехах...

— Я покажу тебе, что умею, — предложил Аяма, и Георг не успел его остановить.

Омега подхватил один из многочисленных горшков с пола и поставил на стол. Потёр пальцами листья, и комната наполнилась ароматом свежести. Так пахла его магия, особый запах, неиспорченный аурой колдовства. Георг не понимал, почему раньше не заметил это.

— Смотри. — Цветок в его руках стал расти на глазах, появились завязи бутонов и, налившись соком, распахнули свои бордовые лепестки.

Георг перехватил его руку. Магия пугала и отталкивала, он уже не сдерживался, и сейчас его глаза выглядели отталкивающе черными, а сквозь кожу проступила проклятая кровь. Аяма, взглянув в его лицо, вздрогнул, а цветок пожух в одно мгновение, словно потерял свои силы.

— Это магия смерти? — спросил он тихо.

— Я не маг, и ты это знаешь. — Георг все ещё держал его руку и потому почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул. — Такие как я тысячелетиями уничтожают таких как ты, — добавил он хрипло. И прежде чем Аяма дернулся от него, погрузил в сон.

Не позволяя упасть, Георг подхватил омегу и уложил на постель, сел рядом, рассматривая красивое лицо с мягкими чертами. Аяма выглядел нежным цветком сирени. Окутанный влекущими ароматами, он казался еще привлекательнее.

— Почему ты... почему сейчас...

Георг взял его кисть и провел носом у тонкого запястья. Собственные клыки поцарапали губы. Он сдерживался, сколько мог, не позволял себе прикасаться к его крови, лишая себя соблазна. Столь привлекательный аромат пьянил, Георг боялся потерять контроль и убить свою жертву. А возможно, запах влек его совсем по иной причине.

Георг снова прошелся носом от локтя до запястья и порвал кожу зубами. Одной капли было достаточно, чтобы понять — он не ошибся, и худшая из версий оказалась верной. Аяма, слабый и необученный маг жизни, оказался его истинной парой. Их связывало нечто большее, чем жажда или желание. Полное понимание и единение. С одной оговоркой — Аяма не почувствует его аромата и никогда не поймет их связи.

Для вампира пара значила много. Одного глотка его крови достаточно, чтобы напиться на месяц и не чувствовать жажды. Найденную пару вампир всегда приводил в клан, делился даром, и они процветали рядом бок о бок. В вечности. И в страданиях, без возможности закончить свое существование, завести нормальную семью, детей, внуков. Без возможности состариться рядом или хотя бы почувствовать скрытый даром тот самый неповторимый и непередаваемый запах истинности.

С Аямой это не выйдет. Маги чаще всего невосприимчивы к дару. Да и Георг ни за что не согласился бы так изуродовать жизнь своего омеги.

Он сделал ещё несколько глотков, наслаждаясь непередаваемым вкусом. А потом пил уже через силу. Ему требовалось ослабить Аяму, чтобы тот не сопротивлялся ни магически, ни физически. Но понимание, что он причиняет ему боль, останавливала и не позволяла продолжать. И все же Георг выпил достаточно, чтобы Аяма побледнел до синевы, а кровь перестала выходить из него толчками, текла медленно и устало. Смочив ранки своей кровью, Георг растер их, заставляя быстро зарасти.

Проверив пульс у шеи, он снял с него сон. Веки Аямы дрогнули, но поднял он их с трудом и тут же застонал, пытаясь лечь на бок. Но Георг не позволил, удержал под собой, встав над ним на четвереньках.

— Ты ответишь мне на вопросы, и я позволю тебе жить, — произнес он.

— Я ничего не делал, — слабо прошептал Аяма и по щекам у него потекли слезы, — прости меня... Я не хотел.

Слезы подействовали хуже ножа. Георг отпустил его, сел рядом, боясь вновь взглянуть на него. Какой же надо быть сволочью, чтобы обидеть своего единственного. Он ведь ждал его триста лет и не может теперь потерять. Потому что если потеряет, ничего больше не будет иметь значения....

— То, что ты рассказывал мне, — это правда?

— Да, — всхлипнул Аяма, — но с маленькими уточнениями. Мой отец очень сильный маг, он видел во мне преемника, я не оправдал его надежд, и меня прогнали из Гамбурга как прокаженного. Я даже с братом общаться не могу, отец запрещает любые контакты, — Аяма снова всхлипнул. — Прости меня, я не хочу быть тебе врагом, я не знал, что ты... ты совсем не такой, как они...

— Ты знал о вампирах? — Георг уже это понял. — Что тебе надо от Тревора?

— Я знал... — Аяма спрятал лицо в ладонях и, свернувшись калачиком, разрыдался. — Прости меня и позволь объясниться... Я не хотел причинять тебе вреда и никогда бы ничего тебе не сделал... Я и не умею ничего, меня даже блокам не обучали. Просто использовали...

Аяма говорил порывисто и нечетко. Он плакал, а в душе Георга расползалась черная тоска. Безысходность. Он не сможет быть со своей парой, не сможет превратить в бессмертного, по-другому сохранить ему жизнь будет крайне тяжело. Если Оскар послал за ним слежку, значит, догадался о его сути, и приговора осталось ждать недолго.

— Тревор тебя уничтожит, — констатировал Георг и поднялся.

Он собирался уйти, оставаться не было сил. Омега плакал, и от этого становилось так больно, что хоть в петлю лезь. Но и помочь он ничем не мог. Аяму убьют. А Георг добровольно последует за ним, потому что другого смысла продолжать жить у него не осталось.

— Подожди... — Аяма попытался его схватить, но от слабости только взмахнул рукой и рухнул на постель. — Не оставляй меня, — попросил он вслед и снова расплакался.

Георг слетел по лестнице и выбежал на улицу, вдыхая безвкусный пыльный воздух города. Закашлявшись, он направился к машине. У парковки заметил двух шавок Оскара и, не сдерживаясь, выплеснул на них свой гнев. Эмоции захлестнули с такой силой, что один тут же свалился на землю без сознания, второй же, сжавшись, закричал, царапая в ужасе себе лицо. Подойдя к нему, Георг ещё сильнее надавил эмоциями и, приподняв за подбородок, коротко произнес:

— Не приближайтесь к Аяме.

Внушать он не умел, но опутанные страхом слабокровки вполне могли подчиниться. А ещё у Георга было чем надавить на их хозяина — разбираясь в банковских поступлениях, он отыскал и пропавшие суммы, и вора. Оскару придется прогнуться, если он не хочет проблем с Тревором. Эта информация, возможно, сможет защитить Аяму или даст и ему шанс. Возможно...


	4. Chapter 4

Спал он отвратительно. Умом понимал, что Аяма, будучи магом жизни, не пострадает от потери крови. Но иррациональные страхи выдергивали из сна, Георг просыпался в холодном поту, с ужасом представляя, что Аяма, ослабленный, упал с лестницы или утонул утром в ванне. Что в машине потерял сознание и попал в аварию, или уснул на рабочем месте и Тревор свернул ему шею. Разбитый, он не дождался будильника и встал рано, мучаясь от переживаний.

А на рабочем месте, в мрачном и холодном офисе, пришли новые страхи — одиночества и пустоты. Аяма — его омега, встретить которого один шанс на миллион. А он так бездумно его оставил. Бросил и сбежал, ничего толком не сказав. А ведь всего за месяц непринужденного общения он сблизился с ним сильнее, чем с Тревором за триста лет.

Георг чувствовал себя усталым, хоть и напился крови вчера под завязку. Когда часы показали шесть, он с яростью захлопнул ноутбук и твердо решил поехать к Инферно, попросить у Аямы прощения. Как защитить его, он ещё придумает, но задействует все свои связи, надавит на Оскара компроматом, заплатит Тревору своими сбережениями. А если кто-то ещё попробует сунуться, Георг, защищая своего омегу, прикончит любого, не задумываясь. Пусть он не боец, но долгая жизнь подарила огромные возможности, и в силе с ним мог сравниться лишь король.

Оставалось надеяться, что и Аяма пойдет ему навстречу. Позволить снова встречаться, хоть изредка проводить с ним время. И возможно в будущем, когда тот вновь начнет ему доверять, Георг сможет исправить все, что натворил...

Он бегом покинул здание и спустился к парковке. Мысленно проговаривал будущий диалог и потому не сразу заметил сжавшуюся фигурку рядом со своим авто.

Аяма ждал его, закрыв собой водительскую дверь и, заметив Георга, распрямился, подняв на него заплаканное лицо. Когда Георг увидел его таким, внутри все оборвалось. Стало страшно, в груди закипела кровь: кто-то обидел, кто-то причинил боль самому важному существу! Рывком приблизившись, сжал пальцами его ладони.

— Что произошло? — прошипел он, осторожно втягивая носом манящий аромат.

— Почему ты думаешь, что у нас ничего не получится? — не ответил на его вопрос Аяма. — Я ведь очень слабый маг, это никак не влияло на наши встречи. Что теперь изменилось? — омега всхлипнул, из глаз потекли слезы. — Ты мне понравился, так сильно понравился, что теперь не знаю, что с собой сделать. Я в тебя влюбился и не могу думать ни о ком другом. Это как наваждение, и хотя я понимаю, что вампиры не могут любить, для меня это неважно, я готов любить за двоих. Только не знаю, как избавиться от магии, но я придумаю что-нибудь, только позволь мне...

— Тише, успокойся... — Георг прижал его к себе и ласково погладил по мягким волосам. Все переживания отступили, чужое тепло стерло все проблемы. Так приятно было чувствовать его дыхание, слышать, как громко бьется сердце и лиловый аромат жизни окутывает теплым облаком. — Почему ты не на работе? Оскар не любит прогулы.

— Я отпросился пораньше, чтобы поговорить с тобой, — тихо всхлипнул Аяма. — Мне очень нужно было тебя увидеть.

— Ты должен уволиться. Ради собственной безопасности тебе лучше держаться от Инферно подальше.

— Хорошо... если ты так говоришь...

— Поужинаешь со мной? — Георг заставил Аяму посмотреть себе в глаза и осторожно стер разводы слез. — Сегодня я приглашаю тебя к себе и хочу сам приготовить ужин. Я не делал это уже очень много лет, но надеюсь, смогу тебя порадовать.

— Ты... позволишь мне попробовать снова?

— Я сожалею, что напугал тебя вчера, и прошу прощения за то, что ослабил и применил к тебе свои силы. Обещаю, что это больше не повторится. — Георг осторожно коснулся его губ, пропитанных солью, и облегченно вздохнул, почувствовав, что ему отвечают, — Я хочу быть рядом, провести с тобой остаток жизни... отказаться от бессмертия, — добавил он совсем тихо.

— Не обманываешь?

— Нет, я давно мечтал вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь, а встретив тебя, осознал, чего ждал так долго.

— Меня?

— Да.

Понимание этого пришло так внезапно, что Георг не успел это обдумать, и только теперь, смотря в заплаканные глаза, знал — это действительно так. Он останется с Аямой, откажется от дара и спрячет их обоих так хорошо, что даже Тревор с его способностями не сможет отыскать. Он выкупит им свободу и будущее. И это будущее они встретят вместе.

Домой Георг добирался, виляя по улицам, и припарковался, лишь убедившись, что за ними нет хвоста. Теперь он отвечал не только за себя, безопасность омеги была в приоритете. Выключив двигатель, он вышел и открыл дверь Аяме, помогая ему подняться с низкого сиденья.

— Ты тут живешь? — изумленно произнес Аяма, рассматривая высокие своды потолков. — Отель Хилтон?

— Нет, соседний корпус. Я купил тут жилье еще сто лет назад, но после войны сделал перепланировку.

— Оу, — невнятно потянул Аяма и больше ничего не спрашивал. Шел тихо следом, озираясь с открытым ртом.

Здание действительно выделялось, одно из немногих в центре столицы сохранившихся после бомбежки, его только отреставрировали: восстановили старинную лепнину, гравюры на потолках и резные двери. Квартира выглядела скромнее, хотя и тут присутствовал дух старины и аристократизма. Вдоль стен стояли полки с книгами, тяжелая деревянная мебель, сделанная на заказ, отлично сохранившийся паркет прошлого века и гардины из бархата.

— Ты живешь в музее? — спросил Аяма, остановившись рядом с небольшой статуэткой на комоде.

— Мне нравятся старинные вещи.

— Сколько тебе лет?

Вопрос как напоминание о бессмертии, которое Георг ненавидел уже очень давно. Он не хотел отвечать, вновь разочаровывать Аяму разделяющей их пропастью. Георг Фридрих Вильгельм давно перестал существовать, а бессмертный вампир жил в тени своего имени и Тревора. Сейчас он не хотел об этом думать.

— Это так важно?

— Нет, — Аяма смущённо опустил взгляд. — Ты видишь во мне неразумного ребенка?

— Тебя так сильно тревожит разница в возрасте? Я бы на твоем месте больше переживал о последствиях твоих встреч со мной. Тревор не потерпит мага в своем заведении, он их никогда не любил, потому в Берлине маги скрываются, боясь попасться ему на глаза. Тревор старый, древний вампир, в чьих силах уничтожить весь Германский ковен, если тот встанет у него на пути. О чем ты думал, когда шел туда работать?

Аяма от его слов поник, и Георгу стало больно. Он не хотел запугивать или огорчать его.

— Прости. Я постараюсь уберечь тебя...

— Георг, — Аяма, вскинув голову, порывисто его прервал, — я знаю, что сделал глупость, но ни о чем не жалею. Потому что встретил тебя. Сейчас мне кажется все это неважным и бессмысленным, я просто хочу быть рядом. Как угодно, но с тобой. Если ты только позволишь.

— Я хотел просить тебя о том же.

— Не знаю, как так получилось, но я влюбился в тебя без памяти. Ты добрый и заботливый, мне ни с кем никогда не было так легко и приятно. Так хорошо с тобой, очень хорошо. Даже без физической близости.

Георг подошел ближе, положил руки Аяме на плечи. Голова кружилась, губы болели в желании его целовать. Георг злился на себя за нерешительность и боялся навредить. Даже испробовав его кровь и осознав, как крепко они связаны, Георг не решался поддаться своим инстинктам.

— Я не привык спешить.

— Ты не хочешь? Вампиры не могут?.. — тихо спросил Аяма.

— Хочу и могу...

— Но?

— Нет никаких «но».

Георг осторожно коснулся уголка губ, убирая его сомнения и свои страхи. Ни к чему слова любви, которых было так много, но Георг не умел их произносить, хотелось близости, его губ и поцелуев, чтобы раствориться в его запахе, аромате крови и чарующем желании человеческого тепла.

— Мне лестны твои признания, Аяма, потому что я чувствую так же. Ты привлекаешь меня, и я хочу быть рядом. Ближе, чем мы сейчас.

Аяма в ответ на его слова поцеловал иначе. Горячо и ярко. От мягкого прикосновения губ перед глазами потемнело, от горячих ладоней, пробирающихся под одежду, обожгло кожу. Аяма нетерпеливо и спешно ощупывал везде, словно пытался исследовать, рассматривал и вздыхал от восхищения. Георг стал вампиром, будучи молодым крепким, статным альфой, и бессмертие сохранило его в первозданном виде. И если раньше красивое тело казалось тяжелым довеском к нежеланию жить, сейчас он был рад, что привлекателен для своего омеги.

Аяма с придыханием ластился как котенок, неумело, но со жгучим напором, присущим страстной молодости и современным омегам. Георг то смущался, то подталкивал к действиям. Замкнутый по натуре, он редко кого подпускал к себе близко да и опыта имел не так уж и много, но точно знал, что для Аямы постарается и сделает ему хорошо.

Аяма потянул на постель. Прижал к себе, обнимая так крепко и горячо, что стало сложно дышать. Георг впитывал его тепло и ловил каждый вздох. Наслаждался близостью и погружался в бесконечный океан сиреневых цветов. Запах Аямы уносил на сладких волнах удовольствия и покоя. Опутывал, окутывал, проникал в поры и насыщал своими соками, пока Георг не почувствовал себя с ним единым целым. Сквозь омут наслаждения прорывался и голод, но все получалось само собой — никакой жестокости, никакого проявления звериного голода. Только нежность, только поцелуи и восторженно распахнутые голубые глаза, когда Георг лишил его девственности.


	5. Chapter 5

Впервые за много лет пробуждение было столь сладким. Рядом, прижавшись к его боку, спал Аяма. Темные волосы растрепались, и Георг с улыбкой поцеловал его в открытый лоб. Запах сирени и лаванды наполнил легкие и натянул вены. Хотелось его крови, так сильно хотелось, что горло сдавило голодным спазмом. Георг с силой отбросил эти мысли и прижался носом к его шее. Дышать им было хорошо, успокаивало. Не хотелось отрываться и собираться на работу. Он бы предпочел провести с ним весь день рядом.

Но на столе пискнул будильник, нарушая идиллию, и омега проснулся.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал он, улыбаясь до ушей.

— Доброе, — Георг тоже улыбнулся и поправил выбившиеся пряди.

— Я выгляжу ужасно, — встрепенулся Аяма и попытался сбежать, но Георг его перехватил и прижал к себе.

— Для меня ты всегда выглядишь восхитительно.

— Спасибо, — Аяма прильнул ближе, — мне нужно съездить на работу и написать заявление.

— Не стоит. Позвони Оскару и скажи, что уходишь. Оставайся у меня, тут он тебя не достанет.

— Я не хочу быть тебе обузой...

Георг рассмеялся. Даже если Аяма начнет транжирить деньги направо и налево, вряд ли ему хватит жизни, чтобы потратить его постоянно увеличивающееся состояние.

— Ты никогда не станешь мне обузой. Я смогу о тебе позаботиться. Но в ближайшее время тебе лучше спрятаться. Потом, если пожелаешь, пойдешь работать. Но лучше выбери увлечение по душе.

— Твои слова и тешат, и огорчают. Кажется, ты все решил за меня, и не задумываешься о моих желаниях. Иногда твои чувства мне понятны, но чаще я в смятении. Я слышал, что вампиры неспособны на эмоции.

— Это не так, не совсем так. Я могу прятать свои чувства, но это неприятно. Словно внутри все пылает от страсти, а на поверхность выходят лишь угольки. Я не хочу решать все за тебя, но не могу подвергать твою жизнь опасности. Просто доверься мне и сделай, как я прошу.

— Хорошо.

К сожалению, сам он так просто уйти не мог. Тревор никогда не позволит сбежать, не отпустит ценного и слишком много знающего подчиненного. Тем более финансовый отдел уже столетие держался на Георге. Если он хочет уйти спокойно и без скандалов, придется обучить преемника и сделать так, чтобы Тревор не заметил подмены.

После того как он сдаст вора королю, Георг закроет свой кабинет и больше никогда не появится на территории вампиров. Аяма поможет пройти ему жестокий ритуал отлучения, и Георг вновь станет смертным. Вместе они сбегут из Берлина и встретят старость, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга...

На парковке он заметил темный лэнд крузер и одного из помощников Оскара. Рыкнул на него для проформы, и тот, не дожидаясь его нападения, сбежал, бросив машину. За Аяму Георг не переживал, мелкие шавки не посмеют сунуться на его территорию даже по приказу короля. Но их присутствие все равно раздражало, пора поговорить с Оскаром по душам и поставить зарвавшегося мальца на место.

Работы было много, но Георг не мог сосредоточиться. Впервые за свою долгую жизнь он предавался сладким мечтам о будущем. Аяма корнями из Греции, и возможно он не будет возражать против виллы на берегу Адриатического моря.

Идеалистические картины будущего прервал грохот. Дверь в кабинет распахнулась без стука. Секретарь успел пискнуть что-то невнятное, но тут же заткнулся. Георг с неохотой поднял взгляд на незваного гостя. И был не удивлен увидеть Оскара — только ему хватило бы наглости и бестактности ворваться в кабинет без предупреждения.

— Чем обязан? — произнес он, рассматривая любовника короля, вальяжно устроившегося в кресле с ногами.

— Да так, — Оскар неопределенно махнул рукой в воздухе, — захотелось спросить, что ты нашел в моем новом помощнике.

Георг тихо скрипнул зубами и спрятался за монитором. Интерес Оскара небеспочвенен и вряд ли закончится мирно. Оставалось надеяться, что Оскар не знает многого, и Аяма не выдал себя.

— Ничего не скажешь? — Оскар рыкнул, недовольный его молчанием. — Может, поделим мальчика? Мне он тоже приглянулся.

— Аяма — омега, зачем он тебе? — тихо спросил Георг.

— Ну, он вкусненький, — Оскар показательно облизал выросшие клыки, а заметив гневный взгляд Георга, нагло рассмеялся. — Я знал, что ты к нему неровно дышишь, но понять не могу, чем он тебя зацепил? Цветочный аромат, сладкий деликатес. Или ты заинтересовался магом?

— Оставь его в покое! — Георг не удержался и вскочил на ноги. Оскар знал, что Аяма принадлежит лагерю противника, да еще питался с него.

— Он быстро восстанавливается, а пока я с него ем, магический потенциал Аямы растет. Скоро и Тревор заметит рядом с собой мага. Интересно, что он с ним сделает?

— Не приближайся к Аяме, не тронь его, — Георг уже откровенно рычал, — и убери его из компании, просто уволь!

— А то что? — нагло усмехнулся Оскар, уверенный в своей неприкасаемости.

— Или я расскажу Тревору, кто таскает деньги из его сейфа.

Оскар замер, глаза его гневно блеснули, а по лицу поползли темные прожилки вен. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и небрежно закинул ногу на ногу.

— Деньги ворует Виктор, — сказал он уверенно, — ты сообщишь об этом Тревору, и я уволю твоего Аяму без претензий.

— Виктор — один из твоих помощников? — переспросил он. Кажется, именно этот вампир следил за Аямой, Георг с удовольствием оторвал бы ему голову. — Тревор поинтересуется, откуда у него код от сейфа.

— Скажи, что он нашел код в моем телефоне, я не мог запомнить и записал. Придумай что-нибудь, — отмахнулся омега.

— Тревор будет сканировать память и узнает правду.

— Если хочешь, чтобы твоего омежку не отправили сегодня на бойню, сделай так, чтобы Тревор поверил! — рявкнул Оскар и рывком поднялся.

— Мне потребуется время расправиться с Виктором, чтобы он сам ничего не сказал...

— У тебя вечность в распоряжении, — махнул рукой Оскар, но у дверей остановился и добавил с хищным оскалом: — А у глупенького мага максимум неделя. Не наделай ошибок, если он нужен тебе одним куском.

— Ты не посмеешь сунуться на мою территорию, — зашипел Георг.

— Конечно. Но Аяма сам ко мне приехал. Я пригласил подписать документы, и он с радостью покинул твое убежище. Мои ребята скрутили его на выходе и принесли мне.

Георг остолбенел. Он был уверен, что Аяма в безопасности в его квартире, но забыл о наивности омеги — Оскар с ним связался и обманул.

— Где он сейчас?

— Не беспокойся, я велел спрятать его в комнатах удовольствия. Он маг жизни, пара дней в наркотическом опьянении не испортит его идеальное здоровье.

Георг резко шагнул к Оскару и, не сдерживая злости, зарычал на него:

— Если хоть один волосок упадет с его головы...

— Не вздумай угрожать мне! Я доставлю Аяму Тревору, и ты пожалеешь о своих словах.

— Тогда я сообщу о твоих махинациях с его деньгами.

— Максимум он меня отсчитает, — фыркнул Оскар, — придется начать заново, но Тревор мне не навредит. А твой омежка вряд ли будет жизнеспособен.

Георг отступил, все ещё чувствуя, как плещется ярость в венах. Но Оскар прав, Тревор крепко сидит у него на крючке и даже за подобное предательство строго не накажет. Оскару любая проказа сходила с рук. Георг помнил, как Оскар попадался на глупостях и за проступки лишь исчезал на пару дней, а потом возвращался без единой царапины и с подчищенной памятью. По какой-то непонятной причине Тревор оставался к любовнику благосклонным несмотря ни на что.

— Где сейчас Виктор? — спросил он, собираясь покончить с этим как можно скорее.

— Вероятно, кутит со шлюхами. Я за ним не слежу...

Георг недослушал, подхватил папку со стола и поспешил к машине. Нужно было поскорее отыскать Виктора и состряпать на него дело. Чем дольше он тянул, тем больше времени Аяма проведет в руках Оскара, и неизвестно, что этот ненормальный сделает с его омегой.

На выходе из здания что-то его отвлекло. Неприятная аура тянулась с дальней части подземной парковки, там, куда не доставали камеры слежения. Георг, чувствуя, как закипает кровь, направился туда. Сила мага выплескивалась отвращающим запахом. Почему Георг не чувствовал подобного от Аямы? Не могла быть причина лишь в слабости, скорее всего, истинность сделала магическую ауру приятной для вампира.

Этот маг, напротив, пробуждал жажду убивать. Георг позволил проступить своим эмоциям, пусть не на полную силу, но открылся, пугая обывателей. Случайные люди разбежались кто куда, так что, когда он подошёл к ожидающему его магу, наблюдателей не осталось.

— Что надо? — грубо спросил Георг.

— Город тебе не принадлежит, — нагло усмехнулся маг. Пугающая аура вампира на него почти не действовала, невосприимчивые к ментальному воздействию маги легко справлялись с гневом бессмертных. — Меня зовут Станис Шольц, я глава Берлинского ковена и пришел забрать своего подопечного. Мне нужен Аяма Костис. Сын главы немецкой капеллы.

Георг прищурился, рассматривая противника. Глава ковена вполне мог обладать достаточной силой, чтобы навредить вампиру, но не такому древнему, как Георг.

— Отец Аямы прогнал его, зачем он понадобился вам?

— Если Данакт Костис не пожелал возиться со слабым отпрыском, это не значит, что его гены для нас бесполезны. Аяма – наследник, его потомство вполне может перенять силу предков, — произнес тот, вскинув голову. — В любом случае я не собираюсь оставлять своего на растерзание кровопийцам.

— Аяма сам вправе выбирать, и ты ему не указ. Держись от него подальше, он вам не свиноматка.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Георг Фридрих Вильгельм, сын Леопольда Первого, незаконнорожденный потомок Габсбургов. Наш ковен веками следит за популяцией бессмертных, считая своим долгом держать вас в рамках. Мы позволяем существовать на нашей территории, пока вы не переходите черту. И я знаю, что ты всю свою жизнь прятался за бумагами Тревора, не развивая свои способности. Ты не чета мне, так что лучше скажи, где Аяма, и я оставлю тебя в живых.

— Вы позволяли?.. — зарычал Георг, высвобождая свои силы. Станис пошатнулся, лицо покрылось испариной, но он все еще держался. — Это Тревор проявил к вам снисходительность!

Станис был прав, говоря, что Георг слаб, он действительно во многом уступал Тревору, хотя будь у него желание, мог бы развить свои навыки и убить короля. Только он никогда не чувствовал в себе жажды власти и довольствовался малым. Но дар наделил его многими способностями. Георг, двигаясь с невероятной скоростью, скрутил магу руки и наложил на них силовые оковы. В пальцах Станиса вспыхнул огонь, вспышка озарила помещение, но Георг двигался значительно быстрее его магии.

Поняв, что попался, маг прошептал заклинание, но Георг тут же послал его в онемение — состояние, схожее со сном, только оно сковывало тело, оставляя бодрствовать разум . Надолго это мага не удержит, но Георг не собирался с ним тянуть.

— Тревор по праву называет себя королем, — произнес он, смотря, как обездвиженный маг нервно хватает ртом воздух. Онемение приносило сильную боль, и сейчас Станис почти не мог дышать. — Не вставай больше у меня на пути, не появляйся на территории вампиров и забудь про Аяму! Он больше не в вашем стане.

— Твой гипноз на меня не действует, я не подчиняюсь приказам, — прохрипел маг.

— Это не гипноз и не приказ. Это угроза. Если вздумаешь ослушаться — поплатишься жизнью.


	6. Chapter 6

Георг оставил мага обездвиженным и скованным. Знал, что тот быстро освободится, и не хотел снова вступать в бессмысленный бой, сейчас у него были дела поважнее. До Инферно домчался, превышая скорость, чем скорее он разберётся с Виктором, тем быстрее Оскар отпустит Аяму. Он даже хотел обыскать сначала здание, наверняка пленника держат тут, но потом решил, что это глупая затея. О скрытых помещениях он не знал почти ничего.

Молодые вампиры проводили свободное время на втором этаже: в бильярдной или в баре, на спортивной дорожке или в кабаре. Тут было множество развлечений на любой вкус, а красная членская карта дарила свободный доступ и бесплатные напитки. Георг прошел весь этаж насквозь, спрашивая о Викторе, пока не нашел его за один из бильярдных столов. С ним играл его напарник и потому первым заметил Георга. Выражение его лица сказало о многом, Виктор обернулся и бросился бежать, но Георг уже подошёл достаточно близко, ему было достаточно вскинуть руку, чтобы погрузить слабокровку в сон. Второй тоже попытался дать деру, но Георг его окликнул.

— Стой, это приказ Оскара.

Вампир замер, не смея нарушить прямого указание хозяина, но подойти не рискнул.

— Отнеси тело в подвал и запри в одной из пыточных. Мы с Оскаром скоро подойдем.

— Твой омега в распоряжении Оскара, я ничего не могу изменить, — испуганно проблеял вампир.

— Его никто не должен трогать. Я скоро заберу Аяму.

— Но Оскар...

— С Оскаром я договорился. Скоро он сам появится, тогда и спросишь.

Такое объяснение вампира устроило, и он, кивнув, отправился выполнять приказ. Оттащил Виктора и дал знак официанту, который привычно быстро успокоил смертных посетителей, придумав для них правдоподобную историю.

Георг ненадолго задержался в зале. Следовало успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Виктора придется пытать, а потом убить. Особых навыков пыток Георг не имел, да и не любил он это дело. Но Тревор наверняка прочтет его прошлое, поэтому картинка должна быть реалистичной и достоверной. Остальное нужно подогнать и подать так, чтобы Тревор не почувствовал ложь.

Врать Тревору — особый навык, любая ошибка может стать фатальной, но за столетия службы Георг поднаторел. Возможно поэтому Оскар доверил ему это дело — понимал, что соврать Тревору больше никто не сможет.

Успокоившись, он попросил телефон у бармена и набрал кабинет Оскара.

— Сообщи своим шавкам, чтобы не препятствовали мне и слушались. Не хочу перебить их всех.

— Ты взял Виктора?

— Он в пыточной. Позаботься, чтобы Тревор ждал меня с отчетом через час. После этого я хочу видеть Аяму живым и невредимым.

— Ага, — отмахнулся Оскар, — будет твой мальчик и цел, и невредим. Главное, чтобы Тревор поверил, в противном случае...

— Он поверит!

Пыточные комнаты располагались недалеко от БДСМ клуба и борделя. Георг слышал много грязных историй, в которых шлюхи после некоторых клиентов отправлялись в камеры, откуда подготовленные вампиры убирали мусор. Тревор не скупился на живой товар, и нередко вампиры или озлобленные смертные убивали своих партнеров.

Охранники при виде Георга подскочили и встали по струнке. Оскар не полный дебил, предупредил их о госте.

— Отключите камеры, — приказал он, — и никому не входить, пока не вызову.

Когда он вошёл, Виктор уже проснулся. Заметив своего палача, задёргался в кандалах и начал причитать:

— Я не трогал твоего омегу, это Питер его затащил в машину, клянусь! Мы просто выполняли приказ Оскара, я ни в чем не виноват...

— С Питером и Оскаром я разберусь позже, пока у меня есть вопросы к тебе. — Георг замер рядом со столом с инструментами, и Виктор стал причитать громче.

Выбор пал на щипцы, Георг не хотел возиться с пилой или мараться кровью. Чтобы Виктор ни сказал, его судьба решена.

— Расскажи мне, как долго вы следили за Аямой, — спросил он, усаживаясь на стул напротив жертвы.

— Следили с первого дня, Оскар сразу почуял в нем слабого мага и хотел знать, зачем тот пришел в Инферно.

— И зачем?

— Возможно, следил, я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в магах...

— Ты лжешь, — спокойно произнес Георг и, подойдя к жертве, сжал щипцами ноготь на большом пальце.

— Я скажу, я все скажу, — забормотал Виктор, а потом заорал.

Ноготь вышел невероятно легко, на нем остался кусок плоти, видимо, Георг дёрнул слишком сильно. Он брезгливо отбросил его в сторону и подошёл к другой руке.

— Рассказывай.

— Я... Оскар... Он... — Виктор никак не мог справиться с болевым шоком и говорил невпопад.

Георг повторил процедуру с его второй рукой и вернулся на стул. Виктор долго орал, дергался в путах и проклинал его. Когда заработала регенерация, он немного успокоился, перестал вырываться, только всхлипывал противно и рыдал.

— Говори, — строго приказал Георг. — Или я продолжу.

— Хорошо- хорошо, — Виктор громко сглотнул. — К Аяме постоянно ходил маг, очень сильный, даже я его ощущал. Пару раз мне удалось подслушать, как они обсуждали вампирскую кровь. Аяма хотел достать кровь для какого-то ритуала и обещал сделать это быстро, потому что «доит одного вампирчика напрямую». Думаю, он имел в виду тебя...

Георг снова приблизился, и Виктор испуганно стал дёргаться и причитать. Неприятно было осознавать, что Виктор не врал, Аяма действительно охотился за вампирской кровью и, возможно, брал ее у Георга, скрывая это своей магией. Может, потому рядом с ним он и чувствовал голод...

— Что ещё? — спросил холодно после того, как Виктор прокричался, потеряв очередной ноготь.

— Он встречался с ещё одним парнем, — с трудом переводя дыхание, ответил тот, — они скрывались, но мы поставили прослушку — Аяма учился магии. Что-то связанное с чтением мыслей или изменением мыслей... я точно не уверен.... А ещё он трахался с ним. У меня даже запись осталась!

— Где эта запись?

— У меня с собой, карта памяти в кармане штанов.

Георг быстро достал карту, вставил в стоящий в отдалении ноутбук и с отвращением уставился на экран. Несколько файлов показывали встречи с размытыми темными лицами и нечеткими разговорами. Наконец Георг отыскал и постельную сцену. От гнева и раздражения затряслись руки... Он ведь верил Аяме, впустил его в свою жизнь и сердце... Вырвавшаяся темная аура заставила Виктора снова кричать. Георг не пытался себя остановить, от боли внутри все горело.

Внезапно пелена спала. Он с сомнением прищурился, рассматривая яростно сношающуюся парочку, а потом стал крутить ползунок туда-обратно. На видео присутствовали незнакомый альфа и совершенно незнакомый омега. Кое-где это было отчётливо видно — на записи омега был ниже, полнее и носил длинные волосы. Все ещё в сомнениях, Георг запустил другие записи — встречи с таинственным магом, нечеткие разговоры... На первой с трудом, но можно было что-то разобрать — Аяма просил о защите, чтобы ему поставили блок... При чем тут обучение?

— Чему, ты говоришь, он учился? — уточнил он, не оборачиваясь к Виктору и все еще рассматривая запись.

— Менять мысли, — выпалил Виктор, и Георг рассмеялся над его глупостью.

— Маги тебя провели. Заметили слежку и поправили твое восприятие. Аяма пришел к нему на встречу лишь раз, возможно, и в других вещах ты ошибся.

— Нет, я точно знаю...

— Неважно. — Георг узнал все что хотел, получил правильный окрас эмоций и теперь сможет выдать свою версию Тревору. Аяме он верил, как и прежде, и что бы Виктор про него ни сказал, это уже не имело значения.

Георг выглянул в коридор и щелкнул пальцами охране, чтобы те включили камеры. Закатывая рукава, он медленно направился к жертве. Чтобы уничтожить слабокровку, инструменты ему не нужны, и Виктор это знал, потому заорал ещё громче.

Пришлось усилить свой голос, чтобы зачитать ему приговор.

— За то, что ты посягнул на собственность короля Берлина, приговариваю тебя к смерти.

— Нет, нет! — беспомощно верещал Виктор, но спастись уже не мог. Одним резким движением Георг прервал его жизнь.

Тело Виктора обмякло, повисло сломанной куклой в кандалах, и Георг стряхнул с пальцев его кровь. Дело сделано. Никакой жалости или угрызений совести он не чувствовал. Виктор не тот, из-за кого стоило сожалеть. И он заслужил смерть за то, что донимал Аяму слежкой, а сегодня участвовал в его похищении.

Охрана ждала его с чистым полотенцем и влажными салфетками. Георг вытер руки и попросил записи с камер. В том, что запись вышла неполной, легко можно обвинить нерасторопных служащих. Оскар встретил Георга у приемной Тревора, нервно дергал руками и кусал губы. Его лучше было бы оставить за дверью, но Георг не хотел отдуваться в одиночку. Если Тревор почувствует подлог, Георг свалит все на Оскара, не раздумывая. И пока Тревор разделывается с любовником или просто отчитает, как полагал Оскар, отыщет Аяму и выведет его из здания.

Оскар это тоже понимал. Потому впервые за долгие годы знакомства не ерепенился.

Тревор принял их в дурном расположении духа, посмотрел с раздражением и указал на стул.

— Оскар сказал, ты нашел моего вора. Очень вовремя, вчера у меня снова пропали деньги, весьма крупная сумма.

Георг бросил недовольный взгляд на омегу, но тут же подавил эмоции, не хватало, чтобы Тревор это почувствовал.

— Да, выследил по взносам и переводам. Несколько твоих сумм засветились в национальном банке, по серийным номерам нашел самые крупные покупки.

— Не томи, мне нужно имя и мои сбережения!

— Это Виктор Огуст, телохранитель Оскара. Я велел доставить его в пыточную и заставил признаться, после — казнил за расхищение твоего имущества.

Георг выверял фразы, говорил так, чтобы не было в его словах лжи, и Тревор, очевидно проверяя, остался удовлетворен.

— Где он добыл код?

— Оскар сказал, что своровал из его телефона.

При этих словах Оскар вздрогнул и побледнел до синевы, его враньё не прикрывалось правильным эмоциональным окрасом, но Тревор словно не заметил этого или, возможно, слишком сильно доверял любовнику.

И это была его большая ошибка.

— Ясно. Код я сменю, а ты, дорогой мой, — обратился он к Оскару, — не оставляй его у всех на виду.

— Да, — дрожащим голосом ответил Оскар.

— Сколько ты сможешь вернуть? — спросил Тревор у Георга.

— Больше половины потрачено, но остальное я сниму со счетов вора и принесу тебе.

— Половину, — поморщившись, Тревор с рычанием опустил кулаки на свой рабочий стол, и тот не выдержал удара. — В который раз прошу тебя, Оскар, быть внимательнее к персоналу, по твоей неосторожности я потерял почти шесть миллионов.

— Разумнее было бы держать деньги на расчетном счету... — попытался сказать Георг, но Тревор снова зарычал, теперь их разделяли лишь деревянные обломки.

— Не учи меня! Временами мне требуется проводить сделки, не оповещая местных финансистов и банковские системы.

— Понимаю, — Георг покорно отступил. — Надеюсь, ты удовлетворен моей работой. Договор выполнен. Могу я получить свою награду?

Тревор снова поморщился, но не ответил, отвернулся к Оскару и занялся губами любовника, успокаиваясь после срыва. Его молчание Георг расценил за согласие. Тревор вряд ли горел желанием его отпускать, но удерживать тоже больше не мог. Их сотрудничество изжило себя, Георг заслужил уйти на покой.

Тихо поднявшись, он покинул кабинет. Оскар выскочил следом, запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся и явно довольный. И очевидно, причиной его хорошего настроения было вовсе не внимание правителя.

— Молодец, надеюсь, Тревор не обнаружит подвоха, — Оскар снисходительно улыбнулся, перегораживая ему путь, — вот только возвращать деньги мне будет сложно...

— Это уже не мои проблемы.

— Как знать... Тревор не давал тебе слова, просто временно отпустил. А надолго ли — жизнь покажет.

— Я не вернусь.

— Ага, растрать свое могущество на маленького лгуна, который использовал тебя ради крови и статуса. Ты не будешь ему нужен, когда потеряешь бессмертие! Поверь мне, я встречал таких и знаю эту породу — вертихвост и нытик. Он не умеет принимать решения и идет по легкому пути, а когда что-то выходит за рамки его благополучия, прячется за чью-то спину и подставляет всех, кто раньше считал его другом. Тебе ждет огромное разочарование, Георг.

— Просто скажи мне, где он! — Георг зло оттолкнул надоедливого омегу со своего пути.

— В моих апартаментах. Но когда маг тебя бросит, не жалуйся.

— Уж поверь, не буду, — прошипел Георг и поспешил к жилым помещениями.


	7. Chapter 7

Квартира Оскара в Инферно занимала под сотню метров. С панорамными окнами на Потсдам и личным мини-бассейном. Тревор, несомненно, его баловал, ни в чем не отказывая. Зачем Оскар у него ворует? Может, какие-то комплексы?

Из общих коридоров в квартиру вел узкий переход с дежурной охраной, перекрытый тяжелой стальной дверью. За ней, в огромном зале с аквариумом в человеческий рост и искусственным водопадом вдоль стены, Георг обнаружил Аяму.

Тот замер у стекла, даже не шевелился, словно уснул. За ним присматривали двое, и заметив Георга, они тут же отступили в стороны.

— Аяма! — Георг бросился к своему омеге, но тот даже не обернулся.

— Рыбки такие красивые, — пробормотал он, всматриваясь в воды аквариума, — и так быстро растут.

— Пойдем домой, — Георг попытался потянуть его за собой, но Аяма буквально прирос к полу.

— Посмотри, какие они милые! — Зал наполнился запахом свежести, глаза Аямы засветились радостью, и мальки, что прятались в водорослях, стали увеличиваться на глазах. Всего мгновение, и уже половозрелые особи вступили в схватку за самок, а потом из оплодотворенных икринок появились новые мальки. Переполненный аквариум закипел от их количества.

— Аяма, — изумленно произнес Георг, — твои силы действительно растут, раньше ты управлял ростом цветов, а теперь воздействуешь на животных.

— Я и на себя воздействую, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Аяма и наконец повернулся.

На лице у него блуждала безумная расслабленная улыбка, глаза сияли, а расширенные зрачки занимали всю радужку. Оскар опоил его чем-то, возможно сверх нормы, уверенный, что маг жизни справится с передозировкой. Аяма почти ничего не соображал и плохо себя контролировал, потому и магия выходила необузданная.

— Георг, — пролепетал, только теперь заметив вампира, — ты меня нашел...

— Да, — он крепко его обнял, чувствуя, как от переизбытка чувств начинает трясти, — поедем, пожалуйста, домой.

— Хорошо! Посмотри, что теперь у меня получается! — Аяма нетерпеливо отодвинулся и выставил перед собой ладонь, — я могу палец отрастить... Оскар отрезал, а я вырастил. Хочешь, сейчас шестой выращу...

— Не надо, я верю. — Георг перехватил его руку, прежде чем опьяненный маг не превратил себя во что-то кошмарное, и мысленно выругался. Оскар обещал не трогать Аяму, но не удержался и все же его пытал. Это не останется без внимания, и пусть они договорились, Георг найдет, как сунуть палку ему в колеса.

Он вынес Аяму из здания на руках. Спустился в гараж и уложил в машину. Аяма не мог подняться, хоть и порывался бежать и творить невообразимое. Предлагал вырастить лес или заполнить поля вымирающими животными. Георг мягко успокаивал его, напоминал, что они едут домой и там отдохнут. Аяма соглашался, но ненадолго.

Когда они наконец оказались в квартире, Георг напоил Аяму чаем и уложил на постель. Тот почти сразу уснул, понемногу излечивая свой организм от наркотической отравы. Георг лег с ним рядом, прижался носом к волосам и позволил себе расслабиться. Вкусный, пьянящий аромат пары заставлять трепетать сердце и мечтать о будущем.

— У нас все будет хорошо, мы справимся, я верю…

Георг собирался стать человеком и провести свой век рядом с любимым омегой. Он закончит дела Тревора, передаст все преемнику, и они с Аямой сбегут куда-нибудь в небольшую деревушку в Греции, где их не отыщут ни агенты магов, ни ищейки вампиров.

Отлучение приносило боль. Жажду. Невыносимые желания. Георг готов был вынести это.

Вампир обязан питаться раз в неделю, если он пропустит питание, через неделю начнет мучиться голодом, ещё через неделю жажда будет сводить с ума, а на исходе месяца голод изуродует тело и душу, разрушая остатки дара. Выдержав испытание, Георг станет человеком. Отлучением пытали молодых, стращали слабокровных, и редко кто соглашался на подобное добровольно. Ходили истории о лишившихся рассудка, говорили, как вампиры убивали себя, желая получить хоть немного еды… Георг знал, что справится. Ради Аямы. Ради их общего будущего.

Утром Аяму мучило лёгкое похмелье, он еле проснулся, тер глаза, никак не мог понять, как снова оказался у Георга дома. Потом, всхлипывая, ругал себя за глупость, рассказал, как выбежал из квартиры и попал в ловушку. Грубое обращение подручных Оскара он почти не описывал, зато пожаловался на бездушного Оскара и его скверный характер. Георг успокаивал как мог, напоил травяным чаем, уложил на диване себе на колени и перебирал волосы. Мысленно же обдумывал, как накажет всех причастных к случившемуся.

К вечеру Аяма уже полностью пришел в себя, взялся за приготовление ужина, а потом, красиво сервировав стол, подал горячие блюда. Георг с благодарностью поел, хотя все это время выжидал момент, когда сможет поговорить о том, что его тревожило. Аяма после ужина убрал посуду и снова суетился, словно намеренно избегая серьезного разговора. Георг дождался, когда он со всем закончит, и усадил его за стол рядом с собой.

— Аяма, я хочу попросить тебя об услуге. Очень важной для меня и опасной для тебя. Но для начала прошу рассказать правду о себе.

— О чем ты? Я все уже рассказал. — Аяма удивленно вскинул взгляд и тут же покраснел. Георг чувствовал его ложь и без укора покачал головой. — Прости... Я не хотел, меня заставили...

— Я не давлю, — успокоил он, прежде чем Аяма снова начал себя винить, — и полностью на твоей стороне, поэтому расскажи мне, кто тебя заставил и что тебе нужно сделать.

Аяма вздохнул и отвел взгляд, стыдясь своего поступка.

— Когда отец прогнал меня, я переехал в Берлин и думал начать новую жизнь, никак не связанную с магией. У меня не было способностей, я знал это с рождения, и сколько бы отец не гонял, я так ничего и не добился. Но в Берлине со мной стал общаться местный ковен. Мне льстило их внимание, они предлагали к ним присоединиться, но с условием. — Аяма снова вздохнул. — Мне нужно было подобраться к вампирам и получить их кровь. С этой кровью маги способны сделать многое — например, возвысить одного из магов, дав ему невероятные способности, или спасти умирающего от смерти.

Аяма сделал паузу, подбирая слова и пряча глаза. Георг чувствовал, как меняется его аура — омега собирался обмануть.

— Мой старший брат, что остался в Гамбурге, нуждался в таком спасении, и глава ковена обещал помочь… — наконец произнес Аяма на выдохе.

— Тебе удалось?

— Мне требовалось двадцать литров, но я собрал лишь двенадцать.

— Хорошо, я дам тебе недостающие...

— Нет, подожди, — Аяма сжал его руку и опустил голову. — Это ложь, мой брат не болен... Кровь нужна ковену для какого-то ритуала…

Георг успокаивающе провел ему по побелевшим от напряжения пальцам. Он мог понять, почему Аяма врёт вампирам — они враждуют испокон веков, и каждому магу наверно с пелёнок вдалбливали о взаимной ненависти. Но Аяме не стоило врать ему...

— Я же сказал, что не осужу. Если ты хочешь помочь ковену, то я помогу. Где ты хранишь эту кровь?

— В себе, — пробормотал Аяма, указывая куда-то в центр грудины. — Я ведь маг-жизни и подчиняю все живое. Или не все, но хоть что-то... Вот и кровь подчинил и держал в своем теле...

— Тебе хватит возможностей принять еще восемь литров?

— Нет, не надо! С этим покончено.

Аяма резко шагнул к раковине и вытянул над ней руку. Из пальцев хлынула кровь, Георг по запаху четко определил, кому она принадлежала — это была его кровь и немного крови Оскара. Он бы не стал винить Аяму в желании добиться большего, но было обидно, что тот использовал его, ничего не сказав. Когда поток иссяк, Аяма всхлипнул и опустился на пол, пряча лицо в ладонях. Сожалел ли он о сделанном? Или потеря крови принесла ему боль?

— Если ты передумаешь, я рядом. Пока у меня есть возможность, я помогу тебе... — Георг сел рядом и мягко погладил по плечам. Аяма так молод, полон порывов и страстей, Георг давно забыл эти чувства и редко сомневался.

— Нет! — всхлипнул он. — Я не хочу быть магом... Прости! — Аяма прижался к нему и Георг запустил пальцы в его волосы, успокаивая и убеждая в защите. — Я хочу быть с тобой, хочу забыть о магии и обо всем, что нас разделяет. Мне не нужен ковен, я не хочу учиться и не хочу возвращаться к отцу. Прости, что обманывал тебя и использовал. Я больше не хочу так поступать, потому что люблю. По-настоящему люблю, моя ложь причиняет мне боль.

— Я верю тебе, любимый, — успокаивал его Георг, — мне тоже есть от чего отказаться. Помнишь, я просил о помощи, потому что боюсь, что без твоей поддержки не справлюсь?

— Конечно, я помогу!

— Спасибо, Аяма. — Георг прижал к губам его ладошку и нежно поцеловал. — Уже давно я мечтаю об одном — состариться рядом с любимым человеком, и наконец у меня появилась такая возможность. Понимаешь, Аяма, вампир сохраняет бессмертие, пока пьет кровь. Но есть возможность отказаться от этого дара...

— Ты хочешь стать человеком? — с распахнутыми от изумления глазами спросил Аяма.

— Да. Мне нужно продержаться месяц и прежняя жизнь вернется...

— Это не опасно? И что скажет Тревор...

— Тревор отпустил меня, теперь я свободен и у меня есть желание посвятить эту свободу тебе. Но отлучение — мучительный процесс. Вампир должен питаться минимум раз в неделю. Если он этого не сделает, через неделю голод станет нестерпимым, еще через неделю от боли он начнет терять человеческий облик и по исходу месяца может потерять рассудок.

— Нет... это даже звучит опасно!

— Рядом с тобой я справлюсь. Уверен в этом и обещаю — я не причиню тебе вреда. Прошу, Аяма, позволь разделить с тобой эту жизнь, позволь создать будущее для двоих...

— Я... — Аяма повис у него на шее и сжал так крепко, что стало сложно дышать. — Я сделаю все что надо, но больше всего на свете я боюсь тебя потерять. Поклянись мне, если что-то пойдет не так, ты прервешь это отлучение! Чем бы ни закончилась твоя попытка, я все равно останусь рядом, насколько это возможно.

— Моя жизнь не будет иметь смысла, если ты не сможешь быть рядом, не сможешь чувствовать меня и разделить со мной старость.

Аяма на его слова всхлипнул и прижался к губам. Искренний и наивный, Аяма мечтал о красивой любви, и Георг очень надеялся, что сможет подарить ее своему мальчику. Эта ночь была сладкой и томной, Аяма отдавался со страстью, дарил себя с удовольствием, и Георг наслаждался каждым мгновением.

Утром его растрепанные пряди щекотали нос, а чарующий запах пробуждал голод, зубы кололи десна, и кровь горячим источником чувствовалась в венах. Георг коротко поцеловал бьющую пульсом артерию и поднялся, собираясь на работу.

— Тебе придется остаться у меня, — предупредил он перед выходом Аяму, — если что-то потребуется, закажи домой. Кредитка на столе. Но ни при каких условиях не покидай мой дом.

— Я усвоил урок и не выйду на улицу.

— И не общайся с магами, — добавил Георг тише, уже стоя в дверях, — они тоже имеют на тебя виды.

Аяма вспыхнул и отвел взгляд, видимо, им предстоит ещё много о чем поговорить, но пока Георга ждало рабочее место и передача дел. Чем быстрее он с этим справится, тем быстрее уедет с Аямой из ставшего для них опасного города.


	8. Chapter 8

Рядом с офисом его встретил испуганный Ким Шварц, ничего не сказал, но стоило скрыться в своем кабинете, как он начал кому-то звонить. Георг не сомневался, что Оскар наплел его секретарю с три короба, и Ким, никогда не державший язык за зубами, уже кому-то передает новости. Георг решил разобраться с этим треплом позже.

Пока же просмотрел текущие дела, отправил несколько писем и проверил свои фонды. Перевёл несколько миллионов на закрытые счета, а потом выбрал и купил землю на небольшом греческом острове. Плантация на берегу скалистого обрыва на снимках спутника смотрелась потрясающе. Красивые зеленые поля, красочные скалы и собственный пляж с белым мраморным песком. Связавшись с агентством в Греции, он попросил переслать документы своему юристу и обговорил строительство виллы. Готова она будет ещё не скоро, но пока недалеко от пляжа ему обещали поставить сборный панельный дом на сто квадратов.

Разобравшись с планами на будущее, Георг стер счастливую улыбку с лица и вызвал секретаря в кабинет. Ким вошел с дрожащими коленями, это всегда раздражало, но сегодня сразу вывело из себя. Георг рявкнул на слабокровку, плеснув в него эмоциями, и тот свалился на пол, дрожа от ужаса.

— Пригласи ко мне Оскара и его телохранителя Питера. Позже я хочу видеть у себя Якоба Баумана, предупреди, чтобы пришел со своим компьютером и последними проектами.

Георг выбрал Якоба на роль преемника. Молодой амбициозный вампир легко справлялся с задачами, а лет через сто уже не будет считаться слабокровкой, и Тревор допустит его до своих личных дел. У Георга же была всего пара недель, чтобы натаскать его и оставить в своем офисе за главного.

Оскара пришлось ждать до вечера. До этого Георг успел поговорить с Бауманом, и тот жадно ухватился за предложенную возможность. Идеальный кандидат, и достаточно умный. Якоб неплохо показал себя за прошлые десятилетия, работая на Георга, пришло время дать ему повышение. Уникальный шанс в их бессмертном мире. Подняться по карьерной лестнице можно было лишь за счет насильственной смерти начальства или сотен лет жизни, дающих вампиру силы. Редко кто отказывался от статуса добровольно. Георг оказался исключением.

Любовник короля, как обычно, вошел без стука, вместе с собой притащил ещё троих телохранителей, но Георгу нужен был лишь Питер. Ещё на входе, не отрываясь от своих записей, он взмахом руки отправил двоих охранников в сон, а Питера в онемение. Оскар остался свободен, Георгу не хватило бы сил усыпить и его, зато хватит скорости и сил, чтобы сломать ноги.

Георг спокойно поднялся и направился к гостям.

— Что ты себе позволяешь?! — заверещал Оскар, смотря, как Питер корчится от боли, стоя на коленях.

— Заткнись, — махнул он на него рукой, и Оскар с ужасом отпрянул, думая, что и его усыпят.

Георг медленно подошёл к Питеру, взял его руку, выворачивая ладонь под неестественным углом, и посмотрел Оскару в глаза.

— Ты думаешь, что останешься безнаказанным, что бы ни сотворил? Думаешь, что Тревор — твое идеальное прикрытие? Но я знаю твои слабости...

Георг надавил сильнее, послышался треск костей. Питер заорал, пытаясь вырваться, но в онемении лишь сильнее вредил себе. Мышцы, скованные даром, рвались от его усилий, но не позволяли двинуться.

— Прекрати! — гневно прошипел Оскар. Он не нападал, знал, что Георгу только это и надо, тогда он сможет ударить в ответ. А уж в том, что Георг сильнее, никто не сомневался.

— Я знаю твои секреты, Оскар. Ты легко отдал мне Виктора, хотя твоя охрана была предана тебе много лет, потому что, в отличие от того глупца, Питер для тебя ценен, — холодно произнес Георг, продолжая ломать Питеру руку.

— Ты ошибаешься. — Глаза Оскара горели от гнева, лицо почернело, теперь на Питера обрушилась темная аура Оскара, причиняя еще больше боли. Георг же легко справлялся с этим и только ухмыльнулся, когда Оскар зарычал от негодования.

— Питер — твой верный подельник, твой сторонник и, возможно, любовник. Тревору необязательно знать все детали, лишь последняя его заинтересует.

Оглушительный вопль Питера прервал его слова. Оскар снова зарычал, потом вцепился Георгу в пальцы, которыми он продолжал ломать кости, но остановить так и не смог.

— Прекрати! Что ты от меня хочешь?! — не выдержал тот, сдаваясь.

— Извинений за нанесенные Аяме повреждения.

— Ты больной?! — взревел Оскар. — Аяма — маг-жизни, он излечил себя за пару секунд! Это было лишь маленькое показательное предупреждение, я почти на него не давил.

— Аяма рассказал другое.

— Хорошо, ладно, я извиняюсь. — Оскар прогнулся слишком легко, и Георг с раздражением оттолкнул от себя воющего Питера. — Тебе это с рук не сойдет! Я все припомню и тебе, и твоему омеге!

Георг резко перевел на Оскара взгляд. Это было ошибкой — угрожать Аяме, и он снова схватил Питера, теперь уже за вторую руку. Всего пара движений, и тот лишился ее полностью, а кабинет, пусть и со звуконепроницаемыми стенами, наполнился оглушительными криками — Питер кричал от боли, а Оскар — от злости. Только напасть омега не посмел. Плевался ядом, угрожал, но не приближался.

— В твоих интересах, чтобы мы с Аямой спокойно исчезли из вашей жизни и при этом не пострадали. Я оставлю завещание, и в случае, если со мной или с ним что-то случится, вся информация дойдет до Тревора.

— Советую оглядываться, когда будешь идти по темным переходам, — буркнул Оскар, помогая Питеру подняться.

— Не советую запугивать тех, с кем не сможешь тягаться.

— Скоро, я уверен, ты будешь мне по зубам, — усмехнулся Оскар, покидая его кабинет, а Георг лишь покачал головой.

Молодой, не слишком опытный и совсем недальновидный омега не был ему ровней. Лишь покровительство Тревора поддерживало Оскара на плаву, а иначе его бы давно растоптали более сильные и могущественные мира сего. Георг помнил, как Оскар появился в их старом логове лет пятьдесят назад. Запуганный, сжавшийся, только что обращенный мальчишка хватал Тревора за руки и ластился к нему в поисках защиты. Тревор на молодого любовника смотрел нежно, но со снисходительной улыбкой. Георг, как и многие другие, были уверены, что Оскар не задержится надолго рядом с королем. Но они ошиблись.

Оскар все также слаб, глуп и беспомощен. Но Тревор его поддерживает и опекает, а также спит с ним и пьет его кровь, что делает Оскара неприкосновенным и беспардонно наглым. Старшие вампиры ненавидят его, мечтают сломать его тонкую шею и отправить гнить на помойку. Это Оскару следует остерегаться темных улиц. Георг был уверен, еще пара подобных выходок, и Оскар лишиться покровителя, тогда ему не жить.

Две следующие недели Георг посвятил делам. Передавал данные Якобу, собирал сведения о доходах Тревора и давал распоряжения на ближайшие десятилетия. Поправил свои финансы, спрятал несколько сумм на иностранных счетах и купил недвижимость в разных концах света на поддельные документы. Якоб неплохо справлялся, но усиливающийся голод сводил Георга с ума. Он срывался на помощниках, доводил до ужаса секретаря, и даже Якобу досталось.

Только дома, в объятиях Аямы становилось проще. Георг целовал его, прикасался к нежной коже и голод отступал. Словно стирался под напором нежности и любви. Аяма, отзывчивый и страстный, казался хрупким цветком сирени, и Георг засыпал, прижавшись носом к шее, мечтая о его крови, но не смея даже просить.

Аяма к его проблеме относился с огромным пониманием, чутко следил за настроением, не давил, не ругал за позднее возвращение домой и поддерживал как мог. Только благодаря ему Георг смог пережить это время. Он знал, что все благодаря Аяме...

С работы он ушел, не мог выносить присутствия других бессмертных. Ким остался жив лишь по счастливой случайности — трусливого секретаря Георг возненавидел до дрожи. Якоб стал раздражать непомерной глупостью, посетители выводили из себя просьбами о займах и бессмысленным транжирством. В последний день пребывания Георг прошел разрушительным смерчем по кабинету — уничтожил компьютер, сжег все бумаги, забрал с собой личные вещи и оставил Якобу записку.

Теперь все финансовые проблемы и ответственность за миллиарды Тревора лежали на молодом, неопытном, но достаточно целеустремленном вампире. Справится ли он, это уже не проблема Георга.

А дома — горячие объятия, вкусный ужин и сладкие губы любимого. Георг потерял счет дням и не помнил точно, заканчивается третья неделя мучения или началась четвертая. Было плохо, просто невыносимо, но теперь мучил не только голод — странная боль, сковывающая все тело, словно высасывала из него жизнь. Георг стонал по ночам, не в силах уснуть, а потом не мог подняться на ноги. Но хуже стало еще через пару дней — глубокий сон сковал тело, Георг помнил, что засыпал, и во сне жадно пожирал людей и животных, а потом убивал Аяму, выпивая его до последней капли. Эти кошмары, такие яркие, почти живые, заставляли просыпаться с криком и осознавать — все это неправда. Аяма рядом, прижимает и успокаивает, шепчет слова любви, и Георг позволял себе расслабиться, чтобы вновь погрузиться в кошмар.

Он не знал, сколько прошло безумных дней и ночей, когда однажды проснулся от яркого солнца, слепящего глаза, и, повернувшись на другой бок, вдруг осознал, что у него ничего не болит. Приподнявшись на локтях, осмотрел разбросанные по комнате вещи и покрывала — свою грязную рубашку, почему-то испачканную в земле, порванные на коленях штаны и отлетевшие в конец комнаты запонки. Мокрое полотенце, пропитанное чем-то вонючим, и разодранный словно когтями халат Аямы.

— Аяма? — позвал он тревожно, опасаясь самого худшего.

— Ты был неспокойным пациентом, — раздалось рядом, и из-под подушки показалась взлохмаченная голова.

— Я сделал тебе больно? Укусил? — Георг попытался увеличить клыки, но те не подчинялись. Вообще не слушались.

— Нет, — Аяма рассмеялся, — ты меня облизывал, обслюнявил всего с головы до пят и повторял при этом: «Нельзя, я не буду тебя есть».

— Это несмешно, Аяма, — Георг облегченно выдохнул и прижался к его животу, — я себя не контролировал и мог не сдержаться.

— Ты не сдерживался, — Аяма мягко погладил его по волосам, и захотелось потереться о его ладонь, так это было приятно, — ты говорил мне, что любишь, шептал такие вещи, что хотелось плакать. Прежде ты не позволял себе открываться, меня это задело.

— Прости, наверное, я просто бездушный сухарь.

— Неправда! — Аяма потянул его за волосы, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Ты прекрасный человек. Теперь ты человек. Уже несколько дней я чувствую твой запах... он такой... — Аяма закатил глаза и соблазнительно облизал губы. — Никогда не думал, что запах альфы может действовать таким образом. Я не изнасиловал тебя, беспомощного, только потому, что ты не реагировал на мои ласки, — он рассмеялся. — Ты знал, что мы пара? Ты ведь мог меня чувствовать.

— Да… я уже давно это понял. И хочу быть с тобой.

Аяма вздохнул с облегчением, не до конца веря, что его не оттолкнули и что их влечение взаимно. Поцеловал горячо и страстно, доминируя и требуя подчиниться. Сейчас он казался уверенным и сильным. Твердо знающим, что он хочет, и собирающимся это получить.

— Мы будем вместе, любимый, и проживет эту жизнь так, как ты пожелаешь... — пообещал Аяма, прижимая к себе, сжимая руками плечи, вплетая пальцы в волосы. Словно боялся отпустить и потерять. И Георг наслаждался его страстью и желанием. Впервые он мог сполна разделить с ним все это.

— Это я должен тебе обещать.

— Из нас твоих теперь только я обладаю сверхспособностями и буду исполнять твои желания.

— Зато у меня есть деньги, очень много денег...

— Вот и прекрасно, — Аяма снова рассмеялся, и его смех щекотал что-то в желудке, заставляя смеяться в ответ. — Значит, ты тоже супергерой, как Бэтмен, и нам больше никто не страшен.

— Да, любовь моя...


	9. Chapter 9

Планировку виллы они с Аямой рисовали вдвоем. К сожалению, никакие деньги не могли создать здание мгновенно, но им обещали закончить основные работы к лету. Пока же они поселились в каркасном модульном домике, который установили у въезда в имение. Собрали и обставили его всего за пару недель, и несмотря на простоту, там тоже было уютно.

В их владениях имелся небольшой песчаный пляж и скальный обрыв с потрясающим видом. Аяма тут же загорелся разбить виноградник и оливковую плантацию, и ему как магу это не составило труда. Правда, возиться и собирать урожай ему помогали наемные работники. Помощников пришлось нанять и в дом — убирать и готовить, а также следить за зверьем, что Аяма притащил в первый же день. Они не смогли забрать котов из Германии, слишком долго оформлять документы, и Аяма скрепя сердце согласился взять животных из греческого приюта. Зато сделал это с широкой руки, в доме поселились пять котов и четверо щенков, а в течение месяца Аяма набрал еще мелкой живности.

Для кроликов Георг собрал домик с заборчиком, три барашка бегали по травке, заменяя газонокосилку, а хомячки, черепашки и мыши разместились на чердаке в хлеву, выделенном двум карликовым поросятам. Георгу вся эта живность не причиняла неудобств, он их почти не замечал, наслаждаясь обществом любимого. А Аяма управлял питомцами легко и непринужденно, одним жестом приучив к лотку и показав каждому свое место.

Жизнь засияла, даже влажная и прохладная зима на южном берегу Эгейского моря не портила настроения. Вечерами они сидели у камина, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Радуясь подаренному шансу, Георг не отпускал от себя Аяму ни на шаг. Каждое мгновение наполнялось счастьем: простые прикосновения, тихий шепот, теплые улыбки — все это стало смыслом жизни.

Аяма, наивный и юный, подверженный простым человеческим страстям, временами вспыхивал обидой или злился на непонимание. Но чаще смеялся и радовался. В нем полыхала жажда жизни, стремление объять необъятное и узнать все на свете, и это идеально сочеталось с холодным спокойствием Георга. Иногда Аяма со смехом называл его зомби, но Георг просто не нуждался во всех этих эмоциях. Он и без них знал, что счастлив и любим.

По утрам Аяма любил заплетать ему волосы. Свои он стриг достаточно коротко, а вот Георгу не позволил избавиться от длинного хвоста. Заплетал не просто косу, а сложный колосок, дракончика с переплетающимися концами. После такой работы Георг выглядел очень стильно.

— Не лень тебе мучиться каждое утро?

— Я не мучаюсь, дорогой, — Аяма провел пальцами между прядями, и Георг заурчал от удовольствия, — мне нравятся твои волосы, нравится к тебе прикасаться. Они пахнут чем-то нежным и трепетным, так что в душе все замирает и хочется плакать от щемящего счастья.

— Не плачь, мое солнце, я не хочу, чтобы ты плакал.

Георг перетянул его к себе на руки и, развернувшись, подмял под себя. Аяма засмеялся, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий.

— Косы распустились, весь мой труд насмарку!

— Тебе же нравится с ними возиться.

— Но не дважды в день! — Аяма снова задёргался, но стоило прижаться к его губам, как он затих и расслабился. Сам подался навстречу, сладко вздыхая, и, найдя руку Георга, переплел с ним пальцы.

— Сегодня я обещаю поставить заборчик рядом с виноградниками, чтобы твои плодовитые кролики его не съели.

Аяма на это только хихикнул. С ушастыми он действительно переборщил, они размножались слишком быстро, пора было кастрировать самцов или продавать пушистых на мясо, чего Аяма никогда бы не позволил.

— Не хочу выбираться из постели, с тобой так хорошо.

— Смотрю, кто-то любит отдыхать.

— О да, если бы ты не поднимал каждое утро, я бы давно превратился в ленивца, — хитро улыбнулся Аяма.

— Тогда заканчивай с волосами, и я буду тебя поднимать завтраком и душем.

— Ладно, но перед этим неплохо получить немного нежностей.

Фраза прозвучала слишком соблазнительно, чтобы отказываться. Аяме нравился нежный, размеренный секс, он обожал ласки и поцелуи, иногда любил вести или задавать настроение. Георг в своем бессмертии потерял смысл в сексуальных забавах, но Аяма полностью изменил его желания. Каждый раз, ловя его взгляд, Георг не мог сдержать радостной улыбки. Пусть это счастье не будет вечным, но остаток своих дней они разделят на двоих.

Всю зиму они провели в уединении, наслаждались обществом друг друга, купались в море, собирали виноград. В груди распирало от нежности и удовольствия, иногда чувства переполняли так сильно, что Георг не мог сдержать слез счастья.

Его личного счастья, ничем не испорченного и не разбавленного.

Аяма казался идеалом, веселым и улыбчивым, в меру капризным и непоседливым. С ним было хорошо. Чудесно. Волшебно. Каждая минута рядом приносила радость. Прогулки, разговоры, планы на будущее. Вечера бок о бок и пламенная страсть в постели. Казалось, окружавшая их аура распространилась на весь остров. Потому все люди в маленьком магазине, куда они заходили за продуктами, улыбались, в пивном баре смеялись и обнимали при встрече. Бармен с улыбкой делился, что помирился с мужем, что преступность на острове снизилась и даже пьяницы утихомирились.

Ничего не портило идеальную картину их семейного счастья. А к концу мая Аяма обрадовал его ещё одной новостью - он ждал ребенка. В то день Георг, потеряв голову, танцевал с ним, бегал по полю и виноградникам, крича от радости и выплескивая так долго запираемые чувства. У него будет сын! Ребенок, о котором он и мечтать не смел.

К сожалению, Аяма в своем положении плохо переносил жару и упросил Георга вернуться в Берлин. Они оба немного соскучились по Германии и этому городу. Кроме того, там были отличные врачи, которые могли позаботиться о беременном омеге. Решили в начале лета перебраться в новую квартиру. Инкогнито, по подложным документам, чтобы старые враги не смогли их вычислить. Они оба были уверены, что их не найдут — в городе миллионы жителей, а они обычные граждане, ничем не отличающиеся от обывателей.

Свою старую квартиру Георг держал прозапас. Сдавал ее крупным компаниям и не спешил возвращаться. За ней наверняка следили и вампиры и маги, Георг не хотел рисковать.

Аяма жизни в городе обрадовался. Все же их удаленная от цивилизации вилла имела свои недостатки. Он сразу записался на йогу и стал бегать по магазинам, покупая симпатичное белье. Беременность сделала его аппетитным, мягким и очень горячим. Аяма каждую секунду тянулся за поцелуями и тёрся о грудь, хватал за руки. Ему не хватало тактильности, и Георг старался дать ему все возможное.

Пока любимый омега пропадал в городе, Георг занимался тем, что умел лучше всего — играл на бирже, увеличивая их капитал. Денег было предостаточно, и он делал это больше от скуки, передавая почти все заработанное в благотворительные фонды. Все шло идеально, спокойно и размеренно, пока однажды Аяма не вернулся домой в положенное время.

Георг звонил ему на телефон снова и снова, потом поехал в зал йоги, посетил все окрестные магазины, расспрашивая о пропавшем омеге. Уже тогда стали закрадываться пугающие подозрения, сердце вздрагивало, а кожа покрылась холодной испариной. При мысли, что он может потерять Аяму, Георг чуть не падал, сознание уплывало, а на языке появлялся знакомый до отвращения привкус крови.

Первыми под подозрения попали маги, он помнил, как Станис Шольц говорил об омеге — словно об осеменители, чьи гены они могут использовать лишь для воспроизведения сильного потомства. Связей с магами у Георга не было, но еще от прежней жизни остался доступ в банковскую базу, по ней Георг отыскал адрес Станиса.

Идти в логово магов без оружия было глупо, но от страха потерять Аяму, Георг толком не соображал. Взяв с собой лишь револьвер, он отправился на поиски, но рядом с домом столкнулся с бессмертным королем Берлина.

Тревор, древний вампир, лично явился за своим бывшим созданием.


	10. Chapter 10

Подталкивая в спину, охрана завела Георга в одну из пыточных. На себя было плевать, было неважно, что Тревор с ним сделает, даже если спустит кожу с живого и расчленит на куски. Георга не пугала ни боль, ни смерть. Главное, чтобы Аяма не пострадал. Ради своего омеги он был готов умереть. Его приковали к стулу оковами, но, будучи человеком, Георг вряд ли мог кому навредить, даже самый молодой и слабый вампир легко превратит его в отбивную. Но Тревор почему-то боялся и заковал его по полной.

Сам король явился через пару минут, вошел в окружении охраны и в сопровождении любовника. Встал напротив, рассматривая бывшего финансиста с пренебрежительной улыбкой. Георг смело смотрел в ответ. Он был готов выполнить любое условие, лишь бы Аяму не трогали и отпустили.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — вместо приветствия произнес Тревор, — загар появился, румянец, блеск в глазах и волосы отросли. Смертность тебе к лицу.

— Завязывай с реверансами, что тебе от меня надо? Я все сделаю, только отпусти Аяму.

— Вот так просто? — Тревор рассмеялся, но холодно и отталкивающе, так что даже у Георга, привыкшего к подобному, мурашки по спине побежали. — Твой протеже не справляется, Якоб работает отвратительно медленно и уже потерял пять миллионов на невыгодных вкладах!

— И только? — Георг с недоверием посмотрел на короля. — Я верну тебе эти деньги за пару недель, и Якоба поднатаскаю. Это все?

— Нет. — Тревор подошел ближе, и Георг поморщился, чувствуя его давящую ауру. — Ты соврал мне, а тех, кто мне врет, я наказываю особенно жестоко!

— Я не врал тебе, — попытался оправдаться Георг, но заметил встревоженный взгляд Оскара и прикусил язык. Видимо, где-то они просчитались или Оскар спалился, и теперь его ждали пытки и смерть. Впрочем, Георг легко мог выпутаться, сдав настоящего вора, но успеет ли он продать эту информацию до того, как Тревор прикончит Аяму? Сердце забилось быстро и заполошно, дыхание сбилось, Георг нервно переводил взгляд с короля на его любовника и ждал их дальнейших слов.

Тревор не обратил внимания на его реплику, указал охране придвинуть стол с ноутбуком и открыл перед Георгом монитор. Запустил видео на полный экран и силой заставил смотреть. Георг, скованный его онемением, даже моргнуть не мог, на экране появилась одна из гостевых комнат, где на огромной постели сидел Аяма. Любые попытки двинуться ни к чему не приводили, Георг хрипел, мычал, не в силах даже повернуть голову. От страха заходилось сердце, хотелось кричать, но он тупо продолжал смотреть видео, не в силах помочь любимому.

В комнату вошел он сам, хотя это точно был не он, но даже Аяма повелся на обман.

— Мое искусство менять личины я довел до совершенства, — где-то над ухом прошелестел гневный голос правителя, — твой любовник не заметил подмены, хотя у меня было подозрение, что маг жизни почувствует во мне вампира.

— Нет... — с трудом выдавил из себя Георг. На экране шла запись, а значит, что бы он ни сделал и ни сказал, этого уже не изменишь.

Действия на экране тем временем развивались стремительно. Тревор в образе Георга сначала обнял прижавшегося к нему омегу, а потом сказал что-то, от чего Аяма отпрянул, но Тревор схватил его за руку и хлестко ударил по лицу. Эта пощечина даже Георга заставила вздрогнуть, а Аяма шлепнулся на пол и изумленно уставился на якобы своего истинного.

— Нет, нет, — продолжал шептать Георг единственное, что удавалось произнести онемевшим языком.

Тревор снова ударил омегу, теперь с размаха ногой по лицу и голова Аямы дернулась, стукнувшись о ножку кровати. Тревор подхватил его за грудки и швырнул на постель, грубо сорвал с него одежду. Аяма вяло сопротивлялся, прикрывал ладонями небольшой живот и продолжал что-то кричать. Звука не было, но Георг кожей чувствовал его боль. Он отчаянно продолжал повторять это бесполезное «нет», по лицу текли слезы, но он не мог ни закрыть глаза, ни отвернуться. Беспомощно смотрел, как Тревор насилует омегу, приняв его облик. Аяма никогда не простит... он сам никогда не простит себе, что допустил подобное, что не смог ни спасти, ни защитить.

Стараясь выбраться из сковывающего онемения, Георг рвал мышцы, дергался и хрипел, надеясь хотя бы отвернуться, чтобы не видеть происходящего. Тревор же наслаждался, в записи проявил небывалую жестокость, оставив окровавленную жертву на постели, и теперь наблюдал за страданиями Георга с мерзкой ухмылкой. Аяма, с трудом шевельнувшись, завернулся в простынь. Он был еще жив, но после подобного психика доброго и наивного парня вряд ли останется прежней. Еще и большая вероятность выкидыша и бесплодия.

Георг хотел бы молиться о его сохранности, но в душе растекся холод, все застыло, словно онемение сдавило и сердце. Не хотелось дышать, не хотелось думать. Тревор скинул с него сковывающие силы, но Георг остался сидеть неподвижно, слепым взглядом продолжая смотреть на экран, где содрогаясь в рыданиях, остался Аяма. Тревор за волосы поднял его голову, заставив смотреть себе в глаза. Георг наконец моргнул и сглотнул горькую слюну.

— Ты знал, что я не потерплю ложь, но все же соврал мне!

— Оскар взял Аяму в заложники, — ответил Георг, не собираясь больше никого прикрывать. — Я защищал своего омегу.

— Оскар? — ухмыльнулся Тревор, переведя взгляд на любовника. Тот замер с искусственной улыбкой, но не сказал ни слова — понимал, гаденыш, что Тревор сразу почувствует ложь, стоит ему открыть рот.

— Где я прокололся? — спросил Георг.

— Из сейфа снова пропали деньги, — ответил Тревор и Георг нервно рассмеялся.

— Оскар, ты идиот... — пробормотал он, чувствуя бессилие. Этот кретин не смог сдержаться, снова наделал глупостей, подставив и его, и себя.

— Следи за словами, — рыкнул король, а потом посмотрел на Оскара и недовольно покачал головой. — Оскар замешан в этом, не так ли?

— Я отвечу тебя, если освободишь Аяму и избавишь его от того, что сделал. Ты можешь стереть его воспоминания. — Георг знал, если из памяти вычеркнется случившееся, ему еще долго придется лечить тело и психику омеги.

— Не вздумай со мной торговаться! — рявкнул Тревор. — Аяма все еще мой пленник, я могу его убить!

— После того что ты сделал, смерть станет для него избавлением. И я тоже умру, покончу с собой, но не буду работать на тебя ни единого дня.

Тревор с силой тряхнул за волосы, так что из глаз посыпались искры, и, прижав к спинке стула, гневно зашептал ему в лицо:

— Это тебе я сотру лишнее!

— Ты не сможешь меня заставить желать жить...

Тревор отпустил его, оттолкнул от себя с ненавистью, потому что Георг был прав — сколько ни воздействуй на память и мысли, от желаний это не избавит. Георг останется верен своим принципам, будет искать покоя и, даже забыв Аяму, желать его спасти и защитить.

— Ты примешь мой дар, — произнес король, взяв себя в руки, — снова вернешься к работе и останешься мне верным. Тогда я отпущу Аяму, сотру ему лишнее и позволю жить свободно.

— Вместе со мной...

— Возможно, и с тобой, — отмахнулся Тревор, явно думая о другом, — а сейчас отвечай, кто замешан в воровстве и какое отношение к этому имеет Оскар?

— Ты все еще не догадался? Так веришь в его преданность? — Георг тяжело вздохнул, и омега с шипением попятился. — Это Оскар ворует твои сбережения, а его помощник Питер ему помогает.

Тревор прищурился, проверяя на ложь. Лицо на мгновение окаменело, проявляя древнюю кровь. Стальной взгляд и матово-бледная кожа могли бы напугать любого, но Георг знал Тревора слишком давно. Он не сомневался, что в эту секунду Питер погиб страшной мучительной смертью, а теперь пришел черед Оскару. Тревор скинул с себя холодную маску смерти и перевел взгляд на любовника.

— Глупый, глупый мальчишка, — по непонятной Георгу причине король не разозлился, напротив — засмеялся, словно ожидал от него подобное, — чего тебе не хватало? Мог просто попросить...

— Я устал быть твоей игрушкой! — истерично и испуганно выкрикнул Оскар, — я хочу жить, хочу свободы!

— Она тебе не нужна, — спокойно ответил Тревор и рывком вжал Оскара в стену. Тот сжался и дрожал, до чёртиков боясь своего хозяина.

— Что ты со мной сделаешь?

— Избавлю от глупых мыслей. — Тревор склонился над ним, погружая в гипноз, и Оскар затих, завис, смотря стеклянным взглядом в пустоту. — Ты забудешь о воровстве, забудешь о своих махинациях и сдашь всех подельников. Ты забудешь о свободе и о своих желаниях. Ты будешь жить подле меня, желать меня, ублажать и соблазнять. Ты будешь моим! — прорычал он, прижимаясь к шее омеги, и по комнате разнеслись неприятные, урчащие звуки его кормления.

Быстро насытившись, он отпустил свою жертву, позволяя Оскару сползти на пол, и перевел взгляд на Георга. Достал из петлицы накрахмаленный платок и протер испачканные кровью губы, а потом, ухмыльнувшись, подошёл к пленнику ближе.

— Тебе повезло, что ты смог почувствовать аромат своей пары и дать возможность учуять ему тебя. Оскар никогда не чувствовал моего запаха, зато я помню, как он пахнет, и не могу отпустить. Его тянет ко мне, он зависим от моей крови, но не может принять то, что мы созданы друг для друга, и постоянно пытается сбежать. Радуйся, что твоя пара проживет эту жизнь вдали от тебя и твоих пороков, — добавил он холодно. — А теперь пей, мы договорились!

Тревор протянул ему надкушенную кисть, и Георг покорно принялся глотать отвратительно густую ядовитую кровь. Для принятия дара требовалось три дня подряд выпивать пинту вампирской крови, и бессмертие перейдет к новому носителю. Вместе с бессмертием Георг вновь получит жажду крови и способности, превосходящие человеческие в сотни раз, но лишится своего запаха и возможности создать семью. Неравноценный обмен, на его взгляд. Но ради Аямы он был готов заключить сделку даже с дьяволом.

Когда положенное количество крови было выпито, Тревор отобрал у него руку и велел охране отвязать его. Георга оттащили в одну из гостевых комнат Инферно, где-то рядом вероятно все еще был Аяма, и Георг попытался встать, надеясь до него добраться, чтобы утешить и поддержать. Но отравленное тело начало изменяться, вампирская кровь превращала его в другое существо, и тело не слушалось, не было никаких сил подняться. Он лишь беспомощно хрипел, уткнувшись носом в покрывало, и надеялся, что Тревор сдержит обещание.

Король приходил к нему еще дважды, молча давал кровь и уходил. Вены жгло, выкручивая сухожилия жгутами. Георг не помнил, как это происходило в прошлый раз, но сейчас казалось, что превращение болезненнее, чем отлучение. По крайней мере тогда рядом с ним был Аяма, а сейчас... На четвертую ночь Георг проснулся от безумного голода. Горло драло жжением, было сложно вдохнуть. Георг со стоном поднялся, почти не понимая, где находится. Голод оглушал и ослеплял настолько, что, приведи Тревор сейчас к нему Аяму, Георг не заметил бы, как убил его. К счастью, Тревору хватило благоразумия не убивать его истинного, иначе б Георг окончательно слетел с катушек. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял кувшин с кровью, Георг опустошил его залпом. Голод не отступил, но хоть немного просветлело в голове. Он смог выбраться из спальни и спустился на лифте в подвал, где держали дойных жертв.

Следящий за подопечными вампир проводил Георга к одному из доноров. Еле передвигая ноги, он вошел в комнату, а дальше темнота. Свежая кровь застлала глаза, жажда превратила в чудовище, способное лишь удовлетворять свои желания. Георг пришел в себя над растерзанным телом, а в дверях стоял Тревор и ухмылялся.

— Ты доволен? — спросил Георг, с ненавистью смотря на короля. — Нравится видеть меня падшим убийцей? Ты для этого вернул мне проклятый дар?

— Аяма отправился домой и ничего не помнит. А тебя ждет офис и работа, — произнес он, не скрывая довольной улыбки.

— Для начала я проведаю своего мужа и сына, — оттолкнул он короля со своего пути и направился к жилым секторам. Требовалось привести себя в порядок, взять у кого-нибудь из молодых вампиров ключи от машины и только тогда ехать к Аяме, чтобы не напугать его своим кровавым и бледным видом. Относительно приличный костюм Георг забрал у одного из охранников, придирчиво взглянул на себя в зеркало и обреченно вздохнул.

Он не выглядел живым. Худшее проявление вампиризма — бледность, впалые глаза и потемневшие радужки. Во рту все еще ощущался вкус крови погибшей жертвы, а клыки резали губы. Как его примет Аяма? Захочет ли жить с вампиром после всего, что с ним случилось по вине Георга. Наверное, следовало удалиться из его жизни, избавить омегу от столь неприятного общества.

Но Георг не мог.

До их дома, где они даже толком обжиться не успели, Георг добирался долго, плохо слушались пальцы, словно деревянные ноги не жали на педали. Он думал, что попадет в аварию, но обошлось. Уже паркуясь, заметил своего омегу. Бросил машину посреди дороги, не справляясь с узким заездом на парковку, и побежал за ним. Аяма нес покупки из супермаркета, и Георг мог видеть его только со спины — но он все равно был уверен, что не обознался.

Аяма открыл дверь в подъезд и направился по лестнице, Георг успел перехватить дверь, прежде чем она захлопнулась, и окликнул его:

— Аяма!

Тот, вздрогнув, обернулся. Чуть не уронил пакет с покупками и испуганно уставился, словно первый раз увидел. Благодаря магии его раны почти исчезли, только на лице остался огромный синяк, растекшийся по всей правой половине. У Георга дыхание перехватило, так горько было видеть его в таком состоянии: испуганного и избитого.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал он, медленно приближаясь, — мне так жаль...

— Мы знакомы? — испуганно спросил Аяма и отшатнулся от него.

— Прошу, позволь мне объясниться, и я смогу о тебе позаботиться.

— Пожалуйста, не приближайтесь! Или я вызову полицию! — выкрикнул Аяма, и Георг замер.

Как бы сильно ни изменило его бессмертие, Аяма не мог его не узнать, а значит…

— Ты меня не помнишь? — спросил Георг, с ужасом понимая, что Тревор в очередной раз посмеялся над ним.

— Мы никогда не встречались, — пискнул Аяма. — Держитесь от меня подальше.

— Я только хочу помочь, — на выдохе произнес Георг и сделал к нему шаг.

Аяма взвизгнул и спрятался за дверью. Щелкнул закрываемый замок, отделяя его от омеги, и Георг обессиленно упал на колени прямо там же, на лестнице. Тревор, как и обещал, стер память о случившемся, а заодно и все, что было связано с Георгом. Аяма никогда не учился блокам и не смог защитить свои воспоминания, теперь Георг для него чужой, совершенно посторонний. И вряд ли в ближайшее время изнасилованному омеге, даже если он не помнит самого действа, хватит сил заводить новые знакомства.

Да Георг и сам не хотел начинать все сначала, зная, как хорошо может быть в его объятиях, какие сладкие у него губы и мягкая кожа. Тревор отрезал все пути к возвращению в нормальную жизнь, и Георг останется преданной собачкой короля, пока жив Аяма и его ребенок, а может, потом внуки и другие потомки. Георг не посмеет подвергнуть их опасности и будет подчиняться... подчиняться... целую вечность.

Георг вернулся в свою квартиру. Ту самую, о которой он не вспоминал почти полгода, где ранее прожил почти сотню лет. Сейчас воспоминания о сладком прошлом казались сном. Зимние каникулы в Греции, красивый домик и радостное пробуждение рядом с любимым — всего этого больше нет. Тревор вновь решил за него — отобрал жизнь, счастливое прошлое и любовь. И все, что Георгу оставалось, — влачить жалкое существование в своей холодной, одинокой квартире, в которой все еще ощущался отголосок запаха сирени.


End file.
